Alvin's New Life
by Fighter54
Summary: Alvin goes on a life journey that will have many twists and turns. Can he keep calm and do the right thing?
1. Chapter 1

**The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are in cartoon form. The Chipmunks are 18 whilst the Chipettes are 17.**

Chapter One-Forced Apart

"I'm just saying that we should do this stunt than that stunt." Yelled Alvin in anger. He and the rest of the chipmunks and the chipettes were discussing what to do at the next concert they had planned. Everyone else was planning to do something else and Alvin didn't like it. "I need some air." He said, walking off the stage, out of the the stadium and out on to the street. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw his long term girlfriend and lover Brittany.

"Are you okay, Alvin?" Brittany asked curiosity all over her face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Alvin replied when he wasn't. The reason he was nervous was that he was going to propose to her live on that concert tonight. The ring was covered on with three diamonds. The centre one had a slight pink trace in it whilst the outer diamonds were pure white. "Listen, I'm just blowing off some steam so I'll be back in half an hour. Love you." He said as he carried on walking.

Brittany turned around and started to walk back towards the stadium when a black van came powering around the corner and raced past her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that it was heading straight towards Alvin. Alvin notice the car as it screeched to a halt alongside him and two men with masks came out and made a run at him. Alvin quickly began to run away, but the two men were faster and had longer legs than him. One of them tackled him the ground and holds him there whilst the other man injected something into his arm and made him go limp and pass out.

Brittany watched with horror as the two men lifted Alvin and carried him into the back of van and slammed the doors shut. The van sped off and disappeared into the distance. Two hours later, the police had found the van abandon in a field. Inside it was a red cap and a box containing an engagement ring.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere UNKNOWN

Alvin stirred to find a blindfold on his eyes. His hand and legs were tied together and he could barely move. His mind was cloudy after that drug they gave him. But who was "they"?

Suddenly someone pull off the blindfold. "Alvin, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that my men were not that rough bringing you here." The speaker was a man who was light skinned and wearing casual clothing. Covering his eyes were some pitch black sunglasses and a cigarette was in his mouth. Behind him were the two men that bought him here. Alvin glanced around and saw that they were in a dark room with no other furniture than the chair he was sitting on.

Alvin turned back to the leader and said "No offence, but the pleasure is all yours Wacko." The leader looked to the man to the right of him and nodded. The man on the right walked up to Alvin and delivered a heavy blow to Alvin's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"I am not use to hearing people speak to me like that. I will suggest that you think carefully about what you say." Said the leader.

"Fine. Two questions. Who are you and what do you want?" Alvin wheezed.

The leader smiled as he leaned forward. "My name is the devil. And I want you here for my enjoyment. What you need to do is to do what I say when I say it."

"Devil, right. It suits you perfectly. But seriously I need to go, if you let me go, I'm sure I could find my way home." This earns another punch, this time to the face and Alvin tasted blood inside his mouth. "Take that as a no then."

"Put him in with the girl." Said the Devil standing up and walking out of the room. The two men grabbed Alvin and pulled him to the cellar door and threw him inside. Alvin suddenly felt his hands being untied and then his legs. Once he was freed, he turned and saw a girl sitting beside him. Her clothes were in tatters and there was slight bump in her stomach. Her face was good looking if it wasn't for the bruises on her face. But what was surprising that she was a female chipmunk.

"And who are you?" Asked Alvin

"My name is Jill. So where did they get you from? Said the girl.

"They got me from LA and grabbed me off the street as I prepared for my concert."

"Hand on, you're from Alvin and the chipmunks." She said looking nervous.

"So what about you. Why are you here?" Alvin asked.

"Well, it's long story." She said with a bit of sadness appearing on her face.

"We got time." Said Alvin gently pressing for why she was here.

"I met a boy at a bar in my home town in Texas and we just clicked. We went on a few dates and things got heated. Then I got pregnant. Once I told that boy, he rejected me and hired these people to make sure that I disappeared. Apparently he had a wife and children." She slowly whispered and tears began to appear in her eyes. "The last thing he said to me was that I was an easy girl to fool." Alvin stood up and hugged her.

"Jill, listen to me. Tonight I will make a vow to you. I vow to get you out of here." Alvin promised her holding her tightly.

**

* * *

**

Chapter one done and it will be at least 10 chapters

**Please Review**


	2. Falling Apart and Big Clues

**Chapter Two-Falling Apart**

**Two Days after Kidnapping.**

Alvin was bleeding. Blood was pouring down his back from the wound suffer in the latest torture as Alvin refuses to submit to the Devil. The Devil has today been really angry because two of his men were caught on a drug mission, so he took it out on Alvin.

Alvin winced as Jill gently lifted what remained of his shirt and examined the wounds. The stripes that had come from being whipped several times throbbed when being exposed to the air. "These are deep and are going to scar. That is if we can get out of here." Said Jill. Luckily for Alvin, that she had a history in medicine and could treat Alvin after his torture sessions. In the time he had learned that Jill full name was Jill Olivia Evans. And that her boyfriend met her in El Paso, Texas.

"I'm working on it, Jill. But you will have to trust me." Said Alvin standing up and slowly tries to walk. He remembers an old song from his memory and sings it softly to calm himself.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Alvin falls silent at the end and thinks of Brittany and how she was the one for him.

_**Flashbacks**_

_**Alvin was walking down the hallway and girls were crowding around him. All of them were asking him out. "Sorry girls. I'm not looking for a girl, right now." Alvin said detaching himself from the mob and running away and hides into one of the classroom. Alvin looks around and saw that Brittany was sitting in the room, tears were in her eyes.**_

"_**Brittany, what's wrong?" Alvin asks walking over to her, and puts an arm round her shoulder.**_

"_**You know Gavin?"She said. Alvin stiffens slightly. Gavin was the latest in the long line of Brittany's boyfriend.**_

"_**What has he done? Brittany, please tell me." Said Alvin.**_

"_**He broken up with me and went off with my best friend." Said Brittany and the tears started to leak down her eyes again. Alvin pull her in and holds her as she cries into her shoulder, gently rubbing her back.**_

"_**Brittany, listen to me. Brittany." Said Alvin urgently. Brittany looks up at him, trying to wipe away the tears. "Brittany, you better than him. He lost out on a beautiful girl. If he broke up with you, then the worst thing you could do is cry over it."**_

_**Brittany smiled as Alvin calms her down. "Thanks Alvin. You're a good friend." And she leans up and kisses Alvin full on the lips. Alvin eyes widen and he then response to the kiss.**_

_**Next Flashback**_

"_**Hey everybody. Quiet please. This next song for my girl, Brittany Miller, the Girl who hold my heart." Said Alvin at a concert in Phoenix two months later.**_

_**I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one**_

**We were young we were wrong**  
**We were fine all along**  
**If there's somebody calling me on**  
**She's the one**

**When you get to where you wanna go**  
**And you know the things you wanna know**  
**You're smiling**  
**When you said what you wanna say**  
**And you know the way you wanna play, yeah**  
**You'll be so high you'll be flying**

**Though the sea will be strong**  
**I know we'll carry on**  
**'Cos if there's somebody calling me on**  
**She's the one**  
**If there's somebody calling me on**  
**She's the one**

**When you get to where you wanna go**  
**And you know the things you wanna know**  
**You're smiling**  
**When you said what you wanna say**  
**And you know the way you wanna say it**  
**You'll be so high you'll be flying**

**I was her she was me**  
**We were one we were free**  
**If there's somebody calling me on**  
**She's the one**  
**If there's somebody calling me on**  
**She's the one**

**If there's somebody calling me on**  
**She's the one**  
**Yeah she's the one**  
**If there's somebody calling me on**  
**She's the one**  
**She's the one**  
**If there's somebody calling me on**  
**She's the one**  
**She's the one**

**If there's somebody calling me on**  
**She's the one**

**She's the one..**

"Brittany, I will come home. That is a promise" thought Alvin. Suddenly the thugs came back in and grab Alvin and Jill.

**

* * *

**

At the Seville's

"So you are telling me that you, the FBI, have no idea where my brother is?" yelled Simon. He and the rest of the Seville plus the Millers were in a meeting with two agents.

"We have no sources, no clues, but don't worry, something will turn up." Said the leader of the group of agents. A man by the name of Jackson.

"Sir, we have contact with a group. They claim to have him." came a shout.

"Display it." Said Jackson

A video of it appears on the screen showing the Devil was in a mask. "We have Seville. We demand that a grand total of 10 million to be paid in order to get the boy back." Came the voice of the Devil who was having his voice turned in order to make it sound like a robot.

"How do we know that you do are telling the truth." Demands Jackson.

"Bring him out." Said the Devil. The Thugs bought Alvin out and placed him in a chair. Alvin looks up through the bruised eye he had earn by trying to fight out.

"Now that you can see that we are telling the truth." The devil stands and make to turn the camera off when Alvin interrupts.

"Wait, can I quickly say goodbye." Alvin asks

"Fine, you have two minutes."

"Okay, um, Dave. Remember that time that I mucked up that date with you and **Jill**. I never really said sorry for that. And thanks for being a great dad. Jeanette and Eleanor. Just take care of my brothers because I know that you are crazy about them and they are too. Just love them as Miss Miller and **Olivia** loved you and you will be fine." Alvin winked on the name of Olivia with his good Eye. "Simon and Theodore, You guy are the best brothers a guy like me could have. Sure, we get into stupid fights about the girls, songs and the name of Harry potter's mother maiden name. Was it **Evans **or something else, I don't know, you tell me Simon. Brittany, the day you announced me as your **Boyfriend in El Paso** was the happiest day of my life. Just to say it once more. I love you. I love you all." Alvin quickly said that before the Devil turned the camera off. Everyone wore different expressions. Simon and Dave looked confused whilst Brittany broke down into tears. Her sisters began to comfort her and Theodore just stared into space.

Simon turned to Dave. "Dave, did you ever go out with someone called Jill? Because I don't remember that."

"You're right, Simon. I never been on a date with a Jill." Said Dave.

"And we never fought over the name of Harry potter's mother maiden name." Said Simon looking confused. "And Brittany and Alvin announced their relationship with each other at Phoenix, not El Paso."

Jackson overheard this and typed in the names a search and came up with a list of five Jill Evans in El Paso. "Did Alvin say anything or do anything usual."

Everyone thought about it before Eleanor said "Didn't he wink on the name of Olivia."

Jackson typed in Jill Olivia Evans, El Paso and it came up. "Yep, we have a hit. She disappeared two weeks and the interesting thing is that she is pregnant and is a chipmunk. She was last seen being pulled into a white van like Alvin. There is a connection. Now we just need to figure it out.

**Please Review**

**I am sorry to say that Jill may not make it.**

**But it will get more cheerful later on in the chapters.**


	3. Entering Hell

**Chapter 3- Entering Hell**

"_Come on, Guys. Get me out of here. The clues were good enough." _These were the thought running through Alvin's mind as he sat in the cell. Jill was in alongside him rubbing her swollen stomach. She was always talking about names for the child or children. She didn't know the sex or how babies she had because she never had an ultrasound.

"So any ideas for names, Alvin?" Jill said in order to pass the time.

"How about I say a name and you say yes or no." Alvin said with a smile.

"Fine, hit me with what you got. Girl names first" Said Jill

"Um, Charlotte?" suggest Alvin.

"No"

"Bailey?"

"Nada"

"Emily?"

"Boring."

"Mia?"

"What, after Mama Mia?"

"Yes. What wrong with that."

"I hate that movie"

"Take that as a no, then" Smiled Alvin

"Yes."

"Sophia?"

"Possible. Continue."

"Lily?"

"Maybe, Okay now on to the Boys."

"Alvin" said Alvin smiling

"Maybe? Next"

"Alvin." This causes a laugh between them.

"Alvin, stop say your name and say some different ones"

"What wrong with my name?"Said Alvin, looking at Jill with puppy dog eyes, making her giggle.

"I said maybe so just leave it at that."

"Fine, Justin."

"No."

"Blake?"

"Possible."

"And you said maybe to Alvin, want any more names?"

"Yes please."

"You're hard to please, you know."

"_ALVIN!"_

"Fine, Luke?"

"No."

"Michael?"

"No way."

"Jake?"

"No thanks."

"Tom?"

"Tom, yep, that is a possible." Said Jill.

The door at the top of the cellar was thrown open and the two thugs walked down the stairs and grabbed Alvin. They then pulled him upstairs and into a bare room. The Devil was in there, leaning over a desk. On top was a Walther PP made in Germany. He looks up and sees Alvin enter in the room in the arms of the thugs.

"Leave us." He commands the thugs. The thugs nodded and walked out of the door. "The ransom place has been set. But they won't get you back; maybe they could lose another family member."

"What, you said that it would be a swap. Nothing else." Yelled Alvin.

"I lied." Said the devil, turning his back. Alvin had enough. He dived towards the gun and grabs it. He lifted it up and points it at the Devil's back

"Go to Hell!"He yelled and pulled the trigger.

BANG

The bullet burst into the space and then buries itself in the Devil's back. The Devil shuddered and collapse on to the floor. The two thugs enter and Alvin turns and fires twice. The thugs fall and blood starts to ooze out of the holes in their chest. Alvin looks down at the gun and drops it. _"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?"_ the question repeats in his mind until he registers it. He had killed a man. No, it was in self defence. It was murder. Self Defence. MURDER. SELF DEFENCE. Alvin tries to walk, but he was rooted to the spot. "_Alvin, you can torment yourself later, but now you need to move."_ His mind was telling him, but his body didn't responded. _"Alvin, think of Jill, how you need to get her out of here."_

That did it. Alvin start to walk and that walk turned into a run until he reaches the cellar.

"Jill, come on, let's get out of here."

"Alvin, what happen?" Jill said looking surprised.

"No time, we gotta go, NOW."

Jill waddled up the stairs and into the hallway. The pair quickly go out the backdoor and Alvin found a van with the keys still inside. He leaps inside and starts the van, and then he turns and sees Jill clutching at her belly.

"Jill, what's going on?" Alvin asks.

"My water just broke." Jill looks nervous and sacred.

"Oh Come on!" yelled Alvin and he lifts Jill bridal style and carried her over to the van and places her on the passenger side of the van. He then gets in the driver's side and drives them down to the nearest hospital. Alvin then helps Jill inside and yelled for help. Doctors quickly surround them both.

"Okay, let's get her ready." Yelled a doctor examining Jill.

"For what?" said Alvin.

"Are you a friend of her's?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. "Said Alvin.

"Fine, Nurse, get him ready." Said the doctor. The nurse grabbed Alvin and pulled him into a room and handed him clothes to wear.

"Hey, what's going on." Asked Alvin.

"Do you want to be there for you friend as she gives birth." said the nurse. Alvin nods. "Good. Is there any family you want us to contact?"

Alvin thinks for a minute before replying "no."

The nurse then grabs Alvin and pulls him into a room which Jill was screaming. "Jill, Oh god. Just breathe, yes, like that." As Jill starts to calm down and take slow and steady breaths. "How it going doc."

"Okay, the three are ready to come out. First one on the way. "Said the doctor. Jill started to whimper which turned into full ear bursting screams. She then grabbed Alvin's hand and crushed it so bad, that Alvin thought that the bone will pop out of its skin. Then suddenly a baby cries could be heard. "Congratulations you have a healthy boy." said the doctor, holding the baby boy in his arms. Jill holds her arms out and holds in for a minute.

"You know, Alvin, he should be called Alvin as you got me out of that hellhole." Jill said before pulling Alvin down and whispering in his ear. She then started to shudder and go limp.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Yelled Alvin, starting to seriously worry about Jill.

The doctor walked up and felt for a pulse. "Oh no. She's going to a cardiac failure. Nurse, get a life support system in here now. We need to deliver the other two NOW."

Alvin was dragged from the room and told to sit down to wait.

**

* * *

**

Two Hours Later.

Agent Jackson was walking into the hospital. He was informed by the hospital of the two arrivals earlier and had failed to inform the Sevilles about them. After a brief chat with the doctor, he enters the room. At the far end, you could see Alvin looking through the window at the far end. Beyond the window was a room containing the three babies Jill had given birth to. The other two babies were a boy and girl with the girl being born second. Jill after several revival attempts had been pronounced dead. Jackson slowly walks up to Alvin. He turns around and sees the agent.

"Mr. Seville. FBI. I have a few questions about your kidnapping?" The agent said.

"I got kidnapped, I escaped with Jill. End of story." Said Alvin, still looking at the babies.

"What happened to the men who kidnapped you?"

"Dead."

"What happened."

"Self defense." Said Alvin without a hint of remorse. "So what will happen to those babies in there?"

"They will be off to an orphanage. Jill doesn't have any family."

"Do I have any claim to them?" said Alvin.

"Well if she asked you to look after them, then we will have no choice but hand them over to you. But a quick question. What are you going to do?" asks Jackson

"I'm going to hide. Let them have a normal life for a while. Then I will come back. One way or another I'm going to shock this world to the end of time." Said Alvin a calm look appearing over his face. "Tell no one of this apart from the FBI and tell them not to tell anyone else."

**Later that night Alvin and the three babies were gone and a new family has arrived in the Napa County.**

**

* * *

**

And that the end of Jill and the start of three new lives with Alvin as their Dad.

**Now in your reviews, you can vote on the names for the other two of the triplet.**

**For the girl, you can have Lily or Sophia**

**And for the Boy, you can have Blake or Tom.**

**Review to give your Opinion.**

**Answers by Tuesday please because I'll update then.**


	4. Settling in and changing your identity

**Chapter 4-Settling in and changing your identity**

**Six months after the Triplets are born.**

Alvin was placing all of the food in the fridge. He was overjoyed to be able to find such a big house and field so quickly. He had bought a house with a field that could be used to grow crops such as vines. He was going to do that in order to earn money. He still could access the money in his accountant, but he wouldn't unless he was desperate.

The Children have grown in the last few months. Alvin Junior, who Alvin called AJ for short, was the one who played up a lot and demanded the most attention. Sophia was the calm and smart one. She said her first word two weeks ago. It was "Daddy". Blake was the one who just sleeps all the time and when he is not sleeping, then he was eating. Still Alvin had no problem with it.

A cry could be heard from the triplet's room and Alvin sighed. He then walked into the room and saw that it was AJ causing the fuss. Picking the toddler up, he gives him a hug and starts to sing.

**When I think of how He came so far from glory  
Came to dwell among the lowly such as I  
To suffer shame and such disgrace  
On Mount Calvary take my place  
Then I ask myself this question  
Who am I?  
Who am I that The King would bleed and die for  
Who am I that He would pray not my will, Thy Lord  
The answer I may never know  
Why He ever loved me so  
But to that old rugged cross He'd go  
For who am I?  
When I'm reminded of His words  
I'll leave Him never  
If you'll be true I'll give to you life forever  
Oh I wonder what I could have done  
To deserve God's only Son  
To fight my battles until they're won  
For who am I?  
Who am I that The King would bleed and die for  
Who am I that He would pray not my will, Thy Lord  
The answer I may never know  
Why He ever loved me so  
But to that old rugged cross He'd go  
For who am I?  
But to an old rugged cross He'd go for, who am I?**

AJ started to giggle as Alvin sung and when Alvin finished on "Who am I?" he said "Daddy." Alvin smiled when he heard this and thought _"Thanks AJ; you know how to get my spirits up"_. He then put the sleepy Chipmunk back in his bed before going out on to the balcony. Alvin looked at the views before he thought _"I need to change out of these clothes. I am too recognizable in these clothes. I need to get rid of the cap and shirt." _This hurt Alvin because his cap was one of his prize possessions and the shirt was the reminder of his colour. Unwilling he change his shirt into a black tee-shirt. He placed the shirt and cap in a box and hide it under his bed. He was then startled by the doorbell ringing. He walked to the door and was faced with a woman that reminds him of Miss Miller. Alvin could put her age between sixty and seventy. Her skin was olive brown and the gray hair outnumbered the black. But her face was filled with happiness and energy.

"Hello, my name is Mrs Smith. I am your next door neighbour. Any time, you need a hand, give me a call." Said the woman.

Alvin smiled as he holds out his hand."My name is Alex Seville, but I prefer Al."

As Mrs Smith shook his hand, he looked him up and down. "Boy, what have you being eating?" Alvin's body was becoming a bit skinner and began to show some bones after his kidnapping.

"Oh, yeah. Um I been eating mostly takeaways because I don't really know how to cook." Alvin replied sheepishly.

"Mrs Smith looked annoyed at Alvin before saying "If you want to know how to cook, then I could teach you." She offered.

"Well, I will need to know how to because of my kids. Have any?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, But they are all grown up and married, so it just little old me in that house." Said Mrs Smith, turning and pointing at a house on the other side of the street. "My husband died five years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone important." Said Alvin thinking of Jill and Brittany.

"Look at us getting depressed. Tell you what. Why don't we grab your children and you can come over to my house and I can put some meat on those bones." Said Mrs Smith.

"I would like that." Said Alvin, looking forward for some good food for the first time in months.

**

* * *

**

Two hours later

Alvin was watching his children sleeping. He was sitting, thinking things over about how things were going to go for them and about the past. How all of his plans for the future were gone. _"Hotshot rock star indeed. Married to Brittany. All a waste of time. These three needed him and he was going to protect them, no matter what happens."_ A song popped into his head and he started to sing.

**Close your eyes so you don't feel them,  
They don't need to see you cry  
I can't promise I will heal you,  
But if you want to I will try.**

**I sing the summer serenade**  
**The past is done, we've been betrayed, it's true.**  
**Someone said the truth will out**  
**I believe without a doubt, in you**

**You were there for summer dreamin',**  
**And you gave me what I need.**  
**And I hope you'll find your freedom,**  
**For eternity, for eternity.**

**Yesterday when you were walking,**  
**You talked about your Mom and Dad.**  
**What they did had made you happy,**  
**What they didn't made you sad.**

**We sat and watched the sun go down,**  
**Picked a star before we lost the moon.**  
**Youth is wasted on the young,**  
**Before you know it's come and gone too soon.**

**You were there for summer dreaming,**  
**And you gave me what I need.**  
**And I hope you'll find your freedom,**  
**For eternity, for eternity.**

**I sing the summer serenade,**  
**The past is done, we've been betrayed, it's true.**  
**Youth is wasted on the young,**  
**Before you know it's come and gone, too soon.**

**You were there for summer dreamin',**  
**And you are a friend indeed.**  
**And I hope you'll find your freedom,**  
**For eternity.**

**You were there for summer dreamin',**  
**And you are a friend indeed.**  
**And I know you'll find your freedom,**  
**Eventually, for eternity, for eternity.**

Alvin started to look for into a future with these three children.

**Thanks for ****Daddy'sGirl123 for being the only one who reviewed and suggest the names. I was hoping for more, but if this story is that bad and you don't want to review, I can't blame you.**

**Next chapter will be a start of a new group of chipmunks set five years later.**

**Please review if you can because they are a big lift to my confidence.**

**Thank you and God Bless the Chipmunks.**


	5. Meeting The Children And Having A Dance

**Chapter Five- Meeting the Children and Having a Dance.**

**Five years after the triplet have been born.**

A baseball came flying through the air before smashing through the window.

"AJ! Blake! Get IN here!" yelled Alvin exiting the kitchen. The two boys slowly entered and saw their Dad with a furious look on his face. AJ was wearing a black tee-shirt with a Red AJ on the back whilst Blake was wearing white shirt with a blue B on the back. Alvin had given those shirts to them for their birthday which was a few weeks ago. They both wore blue jeans. "How many times have I said NEVER play baseball beside the house?" Blake and AJ were looking guilty. As Alvin saw this, he softens and remembered a time when he had done the same thing. "Okay, I'll do a deal with you. I won't ground you, but you have to promise not to play baseball near the house and have to help with cleaning out the stables. Deal?" The two boys nodded and walked upstairs. Alvin watched as they went before going to get a dustpan and brush and began to clean up

"Dad. Dad. Where are you?" came Sophia voice and Sophia appeared. She was wearing a shirt that was bright red and a black skirt. She also had a Bracelet engraved with her name.

"What is it, Sophia?" said Alvin standing up and disposed of the glass fragments.

"The town are holding a barbeque and dance tonight. Can we go?" Sophia asked making puppy dog eyes.

Alvin sighed. "Sophia, if you and your brothers had stayed in the room when me and Mrs Smith were talking last night for more than two minutes. You would have heard that I am the one of the people organizing it."

"Oh, sorry. So are we going?" said Sophia.

"Yes, we are leaving in ten minutes so go and get ready." Sophia goes running off, Alvin turns up the radio.

"And now the Latest hit performed by the Chipettes. Their Manager Dave Seville has said that all the money will go to finding Alvin Seville who went missing five years ago." Alvin Stiffens as the music begins to play.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Alvin turns off the radio, breathing hard. _"No, you fool. You can go back. They won't be happy to find you with three kids and a farm. But they will have to find out one day. Think about it later, Do this party now."_ Alvin walked out into the hallway and yelled "AJ! Blake! Sophia! Let's go!" the three chipmunks ran down the stairs and got into the land rover Alvin bought a few years go thanks to a bit of luck in the market. They soon pulled up outside where the barbeque was taking place. It was already in full swing. Mrs Smith walked over and started to have a conversation with Alvin, leaving the three children on their own.

"This is boring. Let's have some fun." Said AJ looking around for something to do.

"AJ, Let try not get into trouble. For dad's stake." Said Sophia trying but failing to control her brothers.

"For once, I agree with Sophia." Said Blake.

"Fine" sighed AJ and sits down at the table.

"Okay, everyone. Time for some Karaoke." Said host. "Any takers?"

AJ stood up so fast and yelled "sure!" And began to run towards the stage.

"What about your brother and Sister?" said the Host. Blake and Sophia looked at each other and shrugged and walked on to the stage. "Excellent, Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen first up tonight on the karaoke are AJ, Blake and Sophia Seville. Take it away." Announced the host. Alvin stopped talking with Mrs Smith and looked towards the stage. The three of them were each holding a mike and the music started

**(AJ)**

**Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying  
Can we see beyond the stars?  
And make it to the dawn?**

**(Blake)  
Change the colours of the sky  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you**

**(All)  
What about now,  
What about today,  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be,  
What if our love never went away,  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now.**

**(Sophia)  
The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace  
Shadows fade into the light  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you**

**(All)  
What about now,  
What about today,  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be,  
What if our love had never went away,  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now.**

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

The Crowd started to applause and leave Alvin in Shock. _"Wow. They were good and that was at five. Maybe I could teach them a little bit about music. Maybe get them a record deal. It could be a way to renounce myself to the world."_ Alvin thought.

"Just maybe." He muttered "they could have a career ahead of them."

**Wow, Three in one day. That was good.**

**Okay, people you know what to do!**

**Review!**

**Plus if you have any name for a band that could be good.**


	6. Revealing part of the Past

**Chapter 6-Revealing part of the past.**

The three 5 year old Chipmunks look out and sees their dad clapping. They leap off the stage and runs over to him. "That was Amazing" said Alvin, shock was written all over his face. "I never knew that you could sing so fantastically."

"Thanks dad." Said Sophia giving Alvin a hug.

"Of course we are brilliant. Especially me!" said AJ earning a few glares from Blake and Sophia.

"AJ, stop boasting, No one likes big headed person." Said Alvin. "Right then, we have ten more minutes here, and then we are going home."

The ten minutes passed quickly and Alvin rounded the kids up to bring the journey home. As they did the short drive home, the three chipmunks started to talk about the performance again. But what they didn't notice was that Alvin was not taking part. _"So do I tell them the whole truth? No, that will be a step too far. "Don't mention the kidnapping or Jill. Telling them about Simon, Theo or the girls is out of the question. Just mention that you were a rock star and that you are willing to teach them things such as instruments and dancing."_

"Dad, Hello. Anybody home." Said AJ waving his hands over Alvin's eyes.

"Yes AJ, what is it?" asked Alvin.

"I don't want to be annoying, but we just passed our house." Said AJ.

**

* * *

**

Five minutes later.

As they entered, Alvin spoke up "Okay, everyone on the couch. I'll be there in a minute." And he walked into his room and grabbed the box that contains his Cap and Shirt. Armed with that and his Laptop, he walked into the living room to find the three Chipmunks sitting on the couch looking nervous.

"What going on, Dad?" said Blake.

"Well, let's say that your performance tonight bought back some memories. Six years ago, I was a music artist. I was singing in places all over the world. I sang and danced to music in places such as Japan, China, Germany and even inside the Amazon forest." Said Alvin.

AJ started laughing, drawing looks from everyone. "Nice one dad. What next? You met Michael Jackson?" said AJ before continuing to laugh. Alvin silently opened his laptop and bought up a video. It showed Alvin singing Solo at a concert. The three children turn silent as they watched it.

**As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom**

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK, Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will you tell us that you're OK?)  
(There's a Sign in the Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left the Bloodstains on the Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into the Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By -v A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday - What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie?

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will you tell us that you're OK?)  
(There's a Sign in the Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left the Bloodstains on the Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into the Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(So, Annie Are You OK?)  
(Are You OK Annie?)  
(You've been hit by)  
(You've been struck By -  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!  
(Annie Are You OK?)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will you tell us, that you're OK?)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's a Sign in the Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains on the Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into the Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom - Annie!)  
(Annie Are You OK?)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(Will you tell us, that you're OK?)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(There's a Sign in the Window)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On the Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into the Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!

At the end, the camera went to a close up that fully showed Alvin's face and confirmed what he was saying to the children. "You were not joking" said Blake, learning forward to examine the face on screen.

"But why are you telling us this now?" asked Sophia.

"I want to make you an offer of teaching the tricks of performing. I still have friends inside the music industry and I could get you an audition.

"You mean we could become rock stars?" said AJ who looks amazed.

"Yes, I'm saying that you could." Said Alvin.

"Can I play the Guitar?" Asked AJ.

"Sure, I could teach you." Said Alvin.

"What about the drums, you know how much I like to hit things?" Asked Blake.

"Yeah, the windows in this house know that as well. And yes, I can teach you." Said Alvin with a smile. "Sophia is there any instrument you want to know how to play."

"How about the Keyboard?" said Sophia.

"Done." Said Alvin.

"Just wait a minute, if we are going to be a band, then what is our name?" asked AJ.

"I'll let you decide that." Said Alvin. "But you can do that in the morning. Now go to bed and I'll be there in a minute to check on you. The three Children walked upstairs and Alvin collapsed into a chair. _"That was hard, now I got to teach them how to play. I'll get instruments." thought Alvin before going to check on the Children before going to Bed._

**The next Day at Mrs Smith's House.**

The children were over at Mrs Smith house because Alvin was out doing something. He was due back in a few minutes. The children were discussing names for the band.

"What about Munkers or Munks for Short." Suggested Sophia. Her brothers like it and they became the Munkers. They then heard a horn from outside the House. Alvin was climbing out of the truck that he sell his crops from. On the back were three packages covered in sheets. "I got something for you guys. Blake, you first. Come up here." Blake walk out and Alvin pointed him over to the largest package. Blake pulls the sheet off it and saw a Drum set that was white like his signature colour. Alvin hands him a pair of drum sticks and Blake could see his name engraved on the sticks.

"Sophia, you're next." Said Alvin. Sophia came over and Alvin directed her to the second biggest package. Pulling off the sheet, she found a black keyboard with her name in red at the top. Tears start to come to her eyes at the sight of it.

"And the last one is for you AJ." Said Alvin. AJ walks over to the last package and opens it. Underneath was an electric guitar that was black with flames and on the Back was the initials AJ in bold white letters.

**And that is it for this chapter**

**People you know what to do. Review please.**

**Next Chapter is the Munkers meet Dave Seville.**

**Until Next time.**


	7. Hi, my name is David Seville

**Okay, in this chapter the Munkers are 8 and Alvin is 26. Dave is 49.**

**Chapter 7- Hi, My name is David Seville.**

**Napa County School**

Blake was walking through the crowd of students towards the bike shack. It had been another boring day in school and double homework didn't help. He was alone because AJ had been sent to the principal for mucking around in class and Sophia was talking to her friends in the hallway. He unlocked his mountain bike and was wheeling it out to the exit before AJ caught him.

"Blake, you never guess what I found out." Said AJ who looked excited.

"Let me guess, there is a talent show in two weeks and there will be a talent scout there." Said Blake turning to face AJ.

"Yes, how do you did you know." Said AJ who looked confused.

"Unlike you, I don't spend my time trying to chat up girls and bugging Sophia to get one of them to ask me on a date." Said Blake. "I read about it on the notice board on the way out."

"Okay, then you would mind to know that I already signed us up." Said AJ.

"You what?" asked Blake. Sophia had caught up with them.

"What has he done now, Blake?" said Sophia looking annoyed.

"He signed us up for a talent show in two weeks." Said Blake before noticing the annoyed expression. "And what up with you?"

"It's that girl Charlene. She hates me and she keeps starting fights with me for no reason." Said Sophia. Blake sighs.

"It probably didn't help when you have all the guys wanting a date with you." Said Blake.

"I can't help that, what I am I suppose to do about that?" said Sophia.

"Hey, back to the topic at hand here. Are you in or out for this talent show?" yelled AJ

Sophia immediately replied "I'm in." Blake was a bit more hesitate.

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later.

"Man, I'm so nervous." Said Blake. He and AJ were backstage and were watching an impressionist do a bad performance of someone they never heard of. He sounded like himself. No one was laughing and he was receiving a low mark from the judges which was the Principal, a Music Teacher and a man everyone thought was the talent scout. He looked worn out and had bags under his eyes. His once black hair was slowly turning grey and his voice was croaky.

"Guys, Guys, just who I found out was taking part." Said Sophia running out of the changing rooms

"Who?" said AJ still watching what was happening to the impressionist.

"It's Charlene!"Said Sophia looking stressed.

"So?" said Blake who was doing the same as AJ.

"So my biggest rival is against us." Said Sophia, but before AJ or Blake could reply, Charlene appeared. "Image the biggest blonde diva in the world and times that by ten and you got her" was the way Sophia had once described her and She was right.

"Out of the way, losers. Time for a singer to show you how it done." Charlene said before walking out onto the stage and started to sing her song.

_Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got__[CHORUS:]__  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time__[Repeat CHORUS]__[Repeat CHORUS]_

Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got

Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Ah, yeah, yeah  
Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

The applause was loud and marks were good. She scored a 26 out of 30 and was the highest so far.

"Guys, we got to beat her so let's go." Said Sophia and the Munkers went out on to the stage. After giving their name, they started to play. Blake on the drums and Sophia on the keyboard. AJ was sing lead and playing the guitar.

_Oh yeeeeeaaaaah_

Wooh!

Darling you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?

Always tease tease tease  
You're happy when I'm on my knees  
One day is fine, next day is black  
So if you want me off your back  
Well come on and let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?

Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
An' if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know!

This indecision's bugging me  
Esta indecision me molesta  
If you don't want me, set me free  
Si no me quieres, librame  
Exactly who'm I'm supposed to be  
Dime que tengo que ser  
Don't you know which clothes even fit me?  
¿sabes que ropas me quedan?  
Come on and let me know  
Me tienes que decir  
Should I cool it or should I blow?  
¿me debo ir o quedarme?

Split!  
Yo me enfrio o lo sufro

Should I stay or should I go now?  
yo me enfrio o lo sufro  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
yo me enfrio o lo sufro  
If I go there will be trouble  
Si me voy - va a haber peligro  
And if I stay it will be double  
Si me quedo es doble  
So you gotta let me know  
Pero me tienes que decir  
Should I cool it or should I go?  
yo me enfrio o lo sufro

Should I stay or should I go now?  
yo me enfrio o lo sufro  
If I go there will be trouble  
Si me voy - va a haber peligro  
And if I stay it will be double  
Si me quedo es doble  
So you gotta let me know  
Pero me tienes que decir  
Should I stay or should I go?

As they finished, the audience went mental and gave them a five minute ovation, they won. As they shook hands with the Principal and the music teacher, the talent scout came up to them. "you know, I haven't seen a group play like that for eight years. Where did you learn those moves and how to play?" said the man.

"Our dad taught us." Said AJ.

"I'll like to meet him to talk about signing you up. Where is he?" said the man.

"Oh, there he is now." Said Blake and they turned to see Alvin detached himself from the crowd. He had recently taken shine to wearing cowboy hats.

"You guys were great!" said Alvin as he hugged all three of them. He then stood up and his eyes widen in surprise as did the man's.

"Alvin!" exclaimed the man, shock write all over his face.

"Alvin looked guilty as he said, "Hello Dave."

**

* * *

**

Chapter Complete.

**Okay, Sorry for a wait but went to a party and rightfully earned a hangover.**

**So please review.**

**No hints for the next chapter.**


	8. A Father Son talk

**Chapter 8-A Father Son Talk.**

**Alvin's Home**

The Munkers quickly entered the house and went to their separate rooms, eager to be away from Alvin and Dave. The ride home had been full of tension and confusion. Alvin now entered the house with Dave in tow. Alvin and Dave entered the study and closed the door.

"Okay Alvin, where have you been and why are you here? And who are those kids?" said Dave shouted, anger written all over his face.

"Those "Kids are my children, David." Said Alvin sitting behind a desk.

"Your children? Alvin, how many times did I tell you never to have unprotected sex." Said Dave, disbelief appearing all over his face.

"Dave, there is more than one ways of getting children." Said Alvin.

"What?" confusion was now appearing on his face.

"Do you want the short story or long?" asked Alvin.

"Long, Alvin. I want to know what happened." Said Dave.

"Well, what happen was that I was kidnapped by this man who called himself the Devil. He wanted to use me as bait for money. He used different torture methods which I'm not going into now. But I was hurt badly." Alvin face turned angry as he remembers what he went through, Dave noticed this and softens. "But in that time, I had one friend. Her name was Jill Olivia Evans. She was pregnant from her boyfriend and her boyfriend didn't want the babies so he hired the mob to get rid of her. After a couple of weeks, we escaped and she went into labour and gave birth. The children you saw were hers. During labour, she died due to some heart disorder. So I asked to be the legal guardian. I then got a house out here and raised the kids out here."

"But Alvin, why did you not come back to us?" Said Dave

"I was scared, Dave. What would you have done if I turned up on your doorstep with those three, you could have hated me. So I hid away here." Said Alvin standing up and looking in his desk for something, He found it and placed it on the desk. It was a half empty bottle of whiskey and a cup.

"You're drinking?" said Dave nervously

"No, this is my special occasion drink and why are you so nervous?" said Alvin noticing Dave reaction.

"Sorry, I just get nervous around drinks after what happened to Brittany." Said Dave.

Alvin poured half a glass and sat back down. "What happened with Brittany?"

"She was so upset with your kidnapping that she went to drink away her sorrows. She did this so many times, I had to get her into a rehab. She was in such a state. But she is out now." Dave looked stressed

"What about Simon or Theo?" said Alvin

"Theodore was so worried after that video phone call that he started to stave himself. He lost more weight than any diet he tried to lose weight. In the end, we had to get him into a hospital. Simon took it better, but not much. Simon withdrew into his shell. He barely went out until Jeanette came and had a chat with him. After that, he improved. Simon and Jeanette are to be married in two months." Said Dave

"Simon's engaged?" Asked Alvin, an curious look coming over his face

"Yes." Said Dave

"Well I'll be. Dave, do you want to meet your grandchildren?"

"Sure, what are their names again." Said Dave.

"AJ the boy in black, Blake is the boy in white and Sophia is the girl in red. All three are a handful." Joked Alvin.

The pair exited the study and looked around for the Munkers. They found them in the music room Alvin built them and singing one of the songs Alvin had wrote them.

_(Munkers)_

_People in love get fast and foolish  
People in love get everything wrong  
People in love get scared and stupid  
People in love get everything wrong_

At least they're not lonely  
At least they're not lonely  
They'll never be lonely

_(AJ)  
B-b-b-baby  
I think I'm going c-c-c-crazy  
Why should I be sane without you (hahh)  
They tell me to fight it  
They think anyone will try it  
I'll never be the same without you (hahh)_

_(Sophia)  
People in love get special treatment  
People in love get everything wrong  
People in love their hearts get eaten  
People in love get everything wrong_

_(Munkers)  
At least they're not lonely  
At least they're not lonely  
They'll never be lonely_

_(Blake)  
B-b-b-baby  
I think I'm going c-c-c-crazy  
And why should I be sane without you (hahh)  
They tell me to fight it  
But they can bloody well just try it  
I'll never be the same without you (hahh)  
(Hahh) (hahhh)_

_(Munkers)  
Never be lonely  
Never be lonely  
Never be lonely  
Never be lonely  
Never be lonely  
Never be lonely (never be lonely)  
Never be lonely (never be lonely)  
Never be lonely (never beee...)  
Never be lonely (never be lonely)  
Never be lonely (never be lonely)  
Never be lonely (never beee...)  
Never be lonely (never be lonely)  
Never be lonely (never bee...)  
Never be lonely (never be lonely)  
Never be lonely (never beee...)  
Never be lonely (never be lonely)  
Never be lonely (never be lonely)  
Never be lonely (never beee...)  
Never be lonely (never be lonely)  
Never be lonely . ._

"So Dave, could you get a record deal for them?" said Alvin loudly so that the munkers could hear the conversation.

"Well, anything for my grandchildren." Said Dave. When hearing the munkers started to celebrate.

"Wait, grandchildren?" said Sophia

"Yes, Dave is my adoptive parent when my mum left for a period." Said Alvin. "listen, we will talk about over dinner later, okay?"

The munkers walked out of the room and went to sit at the table. Dave leaned into Alvin. "So are you coming to Simon's wedding or not?"

"Dave, Dave, what do you think. I'm a wedding crasher. Ask the couple at that wedding I went to when I was fourteen and see what they say about me." Said Alvin with a hint of a smile.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight Done.

**Next Chapter will be a Munkers concert with a few hints for the Chipettes and Simon and Theodore.**

**Please review.**


	9. Fight to the Music

**Chapter 9-Fight to the Music**

**One month after Dave found Alvin and had signed up the Munkers. Since then the Munkers have two singles and both have enter the top ten chart. **

**Brittany's interview**

_Interviewer: Today we have the beautiful Brittany Miller here today. Brittany First question, have you had any boyfriends since Alvin Seville?_

Brittany Miller: No, I been on a few date and none of them lived up to the standard that Alvin took me on.

_Interviewer: What do you think of the Munkers?_

Brittany Miller: Basically, they are not very good. Everything about them needs to be improved. The only one I really like is Sophia. To put up with two boys twenty four seven is very good for her.

**Before the Munkers Concert**

"Dad, listen to this" said AJ and replayed Brittany's interview. Alvin started to laugh at what Brittany was saying. "Dad, I have no idea what funny here?"

"If Brittany thinks that you are good enough to insult you, then you are doing something right." Said Alvin.

"How do you know that?"Said Blake who was in the same room.

"I was that boyfriend Alvin Seville. She must have never get over me." Said Alvin, "But don't let it distract you tonight."

"So if you were her ex-boyfriend, could we do a song about it?" said Sophia, a good idea forming in her head.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve me coming to the stage." Said Alvin.

Sophia then started to outline her. As Alvin heard it, He had to admit when Sophia wants to be bad, she can be.

**The Concert**

The crowd were waiting and the cameras were ready to roll. The concert was being broadcasted live and some of the people watching were the Chipettes, Theodore, Simon and Dave because as Dave convinced them to listen to their rivals.

The lights dimmed and a PA announced "Red Alert, Red Alert. The Munkers have escaped. I repeat, the Munkers have escaped!" on hearing this, the crowd started to cheer and shout, all trying to get closer to the stage. A light then appeared on a platform to reveal Sophia on top of it. She was dressed to be in the style of Brittany when she was eight. Two more lights came on the stage to reveal AJ and Blake wearing each wearing a red cap and a red shirt with a letter A. AJ stepped forward and yelled "Hey Brittany Miller. Beat it!" And after that they started to sing.

(Sophia)

Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up, shut up

Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up, shut up

We try to take it slow  
But we're still losin' control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still ends up the worst  
And I'm crazy for tryin' to be your lady  
I think I'm going crazy

(AJ/_Sophia_)  
Girl, me and you were just fine, you know  
We wined and dined  
Did them things that couples do when in love, you know  
Walks on the beach and stuff, you know

Things that lovers say and do  
I love you boo, _I love you too_  
I miss you a lot, _I miss you even more_  
That's why I flew you out when we was on tour

But then something got out of hand  
You start yellin' when I would bring friends  
Even though I had legitimate reasons,_ bull shit_  
You know I have to make them dividends,_ bull shit_

How could you trust your private eyes girl?  
That's why you don't believe my lies and quick to say  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up, shut up

(Sophia)  
We try to take it slow  
But we're still losin' control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still ends up the worst  
And I'm crazy for tryin' to be your lady  
I think I'm going crazy

(Blake)

Why does emotion gotta move so fast?  
Love is progress if you could make it last  
Why is it that you just lose control  
Every time you agree on takin' it slow?

So why does it got to be so damn tough?  
'Cause fools in lust could never get enough of love  
Showing the love that you be giving  
Changing up your living for a loving transition

Girl, it's a mission tryin' to get you to listen  
Two mad at each other has become our tradition  
You yell, I yell, everybody yells  
Got neighbors across the street sayin'

"Who the hell? What the hell's going down?"  
Too much of the bickering, kill it with the sound and  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up, shut up

(Sophia)  
We try to take it slow  
But we're still losin' control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still ends up the worst  
And I'm crazy for tryin' to be your lady  
I think I'm going crazy

Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up, shut up

Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up, shut up

(AJ)  
Girl, our love is dying  
Why did you stop trying?  
I never been a quitter  
But I do deserve better

(Blake/_Sophia_)  
Believe me, I will do better  
Let's forget the past and start this new plan  
Why? 'Cause it's the same old routine  
And then next week I hear them scream

Girl, I know you're tired of the things they say  
_You're damn right, 'cause I heard them  
Lame dame excuses just yesterday  
_That was a different thing, _no it ain't_  
That was a different thing, _no it ain't_  
That was a different thing

_It was the same damn thing  
Same ass excuses, boy you're useless, whoa_

(Munkers)  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up, shut up

Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up, shut up

(AJ/Blake)  
Stop the talking, baby or I start walking, baby  
Stop the talking, baby or I start walking, baby  
Stop the talking, baby or I start walking, baby

(Sophia)  
Is that all there is?  
Is that all there is?  
Is that all there is?

(AJ/Blake)  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up, shut up

(Sophia)  
Is that all there is?  
Is that all there is?  
Is that all there is?  
Is that all there is?

The Munkers finished to a large round of applause and cheers and they went straight into the next one.

[AJ]  
Tired of injustice  
Tired of the schemes  
The lies are disgusting  
directed at me.  
Kicking me down  
I got to get up  
As jacked as it sounds  
The whole system sucks

[Sophia]  
Peek in the shadow  
I Come into the light  
You tell me I'm wrong  
Then you better prove you're right  
You're sellin' out souls but  
I care about mine  
I've got to get stronger  
And I won't give up the fight  
[Blake]  
With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream  
You're bash abusin' victimize within the scheme

(Sophia)  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize

[Munkers]  
Somebody please have mercy  
'Cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream

[AJ]  
Tired of you tellin' the story your way  
It's causin' confusion  
You think it's okay

[Sophia]  
You Keep changin' the rules  
While I keep playin' the game  
I can't take it much longer  
I think I might go insane

[Blake]  
With such confusions, don't it make you wanna scream  
Your bash abusin' victimize within' the scheme  
(Sophia)  
You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie  
[Munkers]  
Oh father, please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop *?#!in' with me  
Make me wanna scream

[Sophia]  
"Oh my God, can't believe what I saw  
As I turned on the TV, the city  
I was disgusted by all the injustice  
All the injustice"  
[AJ]  
"All the injustice"

[News Man]  
"A man has been brutally beaten to death by  
Police after being wrongly identified as a  
robbery suspect. The man was  
an 18 year old black male..."

[Blake]  
With such collusions don't it make you wanna scream  
Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme  
[Sophia]  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize  
[Munkers]  
Oh brother please have mercy 'Cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop your pressure!

The crowd were now screaming with delight. "Settle down ladies" said AJ pointing to the pack of girls trying to get past the guards. "Now we shall have one solo from each of us to show Miss Brittany Miller, that we can entertain you." Blake started first.

They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it

You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it

They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it

You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it

Blake ends the song by doing a few back flips. As the audience cheered as Blake walked off the stage to be replaced by Sophia. She started to sing

I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun.

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Have fun..)

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna...  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...

Sophia walks off to cheers and then the lights turn themselves off. Suddenly fireworks start to appear on the stage and you could see AJ being lowered on a cable. He turned a few times in the air and landed on the stage at the same time the music started.

Ouch

He's chosen my attic  
I feel it in the static  
He lives in my basement  
And I can hardly face it  
My performance is easy  
I am the god of romance  
And in my confusion  
I have the right to reign

He's stolen my Oscars  
He trades on my jokes  
He makes all my engines go oh oh oh oh  
He puts an "e" in the arsenal  
A comb in my 'fro  
Devine retribution  
And away we will go  
Hey hey hey hey

Something's happening I can feel it  
Moving out of time you'll hear it  
Falling in the way you fear it  
Jumping thumping shout out something  
Jumping thumping shout out something

Listen to the radio  
And you will hear the songs you know  
Make it effervescent here  
And you might have a job my dear  
My dear

I'm searching for something  
Beyond my understanding  
Looking for meaning  
Where nothing is demanding  
There are no surprises  
Where nothing is expected  
If you offer nothing  
Then everyone accepts

He's stolen my Oscars  
He trades on my jokes  
He makes all my engines go oh oh oh oh  
He puts an "e" in the arsenal  
A comb in my 'fro  
Devine retribution  
And away we will go  
Hey hey hey hey

Something's happening I can feel it  
Moving out of time you'll hear it  
Falling in the way you fear it  
Jumping thumping shout out something  
Jumping thumping shout out something  
Listen to the radio  
And you will hear the songs you know  
Make it effervescent here  
And you might have a job my dear  
My dear

Ouch  
Ouch  
Ouch  
Radio  
Ouch ouch  
Ouch  
Ouch  
Radio

Something's happening I can feel it  
Moving out of time you'll hear it  
Falling in the way you fear it  
Jumping thumping shout out something

Something's happening I can feel it  
Moving out of time you'll hear it  
Falling in the way you fear it  
Jumping thumping shout out something

Listen to the radio  
Listen to the radio  
Listen to the radio  
Listen to the radio  
Listen to the radio  
Listen to the radio  
Listen to the radio

As AJ bows and walks off the stage. Eleanor turns to Brittany in the Seville home. "Sorry to say this, Brit. But they were good."

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine is Complete.

**Favourite Chapter to write so far. Sometimes I like writing.**

**Songs in this chapter were**

**Shut Up by the Black Eyed Peas**

**Scream by Michael and Janet Jackson**

**Beat it By Michael Jackson**

**Girls just wanna have fun by** **Cyndi Lauper**

**Radio by Robbie Williams**

**Next Chapter is the Wedding.**

**Please Review.**


	10. The Wedding Part One

**Chapter 10 – A Happy Wedding?-Part One**

**Wedding Day**

**At Alvin's House**

"Look guys and Girl. I got to go somewhere today so can you stay at Miss Smith for today." Said Alvin.

"Hey, Dad. Where are you going? Said Sophia eyeing up the tuxedo.

"An old friend wedding." Said Alvin partly telling the truth. "You okay with them Miss Smith?"

"Yes, the dears will be no trouble at all. Go and have fun." Said Miss Smith. Alvin nodded and ran to his car which was painted red. The Car was a Murcielago LP670-4 SV. In five minutes, Alvin was roaring down the road towards LA.

**In a church at LA, two hours Later**

Simon tugged at the collar. He was in the side room and waiting for the ceremony to begin. In the room was his best man Theodore. Jeanette has chosen Brittany to be her bridesmaid. But something was missing. Simon then realised that it was Alvin. Alvin should be here and married to Brittany. Not taken by some wacko and doing god knows what.

"Simon, it's time." Said Theo, watching Simon and getting off the chair he been sitting on.

"I wish that Alvin could be here." Said Simon.

"He is here Simon. He's here in our hearts." Said Theodore

"You're right teddy." Said Simon and he walked out of the room and up to the Alter. Theodore came and stood beside him. The wedding march music began and Simon turned to see Brittany walking down towards him, a huge smile on her face, and behind her was Jeanette. In Simon's eyes, she was the most beautiful chipette in the world. The dress was a pure white grown and a veil to cover those Purple eyes. She took his breath away. As she arrived alongside him, she gave him a brief smile before turning to face the Priest.

"Today, we are gathered here today to join Mister Simon Seville to Miss Jeanette Miller. As far as I know, no one else has a claim on their hands. But if that is not the case and someone has a reason to why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the Priest. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and smiled before a voice rang out across the room.

"I OBJECT!" Everyone turned to see a man in a suit start to slowly walk up between the Pews. A hat hiding his face from view. "What the matter Si? Confused? In all my years I never thought that you two get together." Said the man. His voice was familiar, but Simon couldn't put a name to it.

"Who are you?" Said Simon before noticing Dave was smiling.

"What? Simon, That is annoying. I know I been gone for eight years, but you should recognize your older brother." Said the man before he removed his hat to reveal that it was Alvin.

"Alvin!" yelled Simon and Theodore as they ran up to him and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.

"OW, lethal Hugging!" yelled Alvin.

**At the reception.**

Alvin was being surrounded by people, asking where he has been. The only people who were not there were Simon and Jeanette as they were still coming from the church.

"Where have you been?"

"Why are you back?"

"_These endless questions! Come on people, we are at a wedding."_Alvin thought. "Listen, you'll not get any answers today. So leave me alone and enjoy the wedding." Alvin yelled before going to sit down at a table. He was soon joined by Dave. "Remind me how you got me to come here?"

"It's your brother's wedding." Said Dave before taking a sip of his wine.

"Why do I need to go through this hassle? Brittany might want us to get back together. Simon and Theo will want to be with me twenty four seven. I got three Children, be an Agent to said Children and manage my business." Complained Alvin.

"Alvin, just put up with it today and take it as one step at a time. The hole you partly dug yourself into-" Dave was interrupted by Alvin's phone going off

"Hold that thought Dave. Hello" said Alvin answering the phone

"Dad, it's Sophia. AJ and Blake just broke Miss Smith's TV and window." Said Sophia, Alvin could hear Blake and AJ fighting in the background.

"Right, tell those two when I get home they are in trouble BIG time." Said Alvin

"Got it. Bye Dad." Sophia hung up.

Alvin turned to Dave. "Dave, how many times did I break a window when I was a kid?"

"About seven. Why?" said Dave looking confused.

"AJ and Blake have beaten that record by nine. They are double the trouble I was." Said Alvin whilst laughing.

"Alvin" came a voice. Alvin turned to see Eleanor standing there.

"Hey there Ellie. How are you?" said Alvin standing up and giving her a hug. "Take a seat."

"What is with you and hats?" said Eleanor noticing Alvin's cowboy hat.

"I like hats. Without a hat on, it feels wrong." Laughed Alvin.

"It's good that you are back. It's been a bit dull without you." Said Eleanor.

"Sorry, but after this is finished, I'm going home." Said Alvin not looking at her. Eleanor looks confused.

"But you are home, here in LA." Said Eleanor before being interrupted by Theodore and Brittany arriving. Alvin stood up and embraced Theodore.

"Hey Theodore, Brittany. It's a nice wedding, isn't it?" said Alvin with a smile.

"Where have you been?" growled Brittany.

"Kidnapped. All the range nowadays." Said Alvin.

"YOU leave me alone for EIGHT YEARS. EIGHT YEARS! I died everyday you weren't here." Yelled Brittany.

"At least you didn't see a friend die before your eyes. At least you didn't go through hell and see your whole world change. At least you didn't have to kill to get out of that place." Said Alvin standing up and glared at Brittany. "At least you don't have a scar on your arm." Before showing a scar on his left arm. When seeing this, Brittany anger died out to be replaced by shock. Similar expressions appeared on Theodore, Eleanor and Dave face. "There are several more all over my back." Alvin stood back down and faced Brittany.

"Sorry, Alvin. It's my fault. I wasn't fast enough." Said Brittany with tears in her eyes.

"Brittany, don't. The past is in the past." Said Alvin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Presenting Simon and Jeanette Seville." Announced the DJ.

**

* * *

**

That is Part one of the Wedding.

**I don't want to drag the wedding out to much and I will confirm that Alvin will go back to his Children. No one-night Stand with Brittany. That might happen Later.**

**Please Review.**


	11. The Wedding Part Two

**Chapter 11-A Happy Wedding?-Part Two**

**Simon and Jeanette Wedding after the "happy" Couple Arrive.**

Alvin leaned back into his chair, drinking the water he had. Everyone was watching him. "Guys, you can take your eyes off me for a few minutes. I am not going to disappear again if you take your eyes off me."

"Well, excuse us for missing you." Said Simon. "You did leave us clueless apart from that Jill Evans clue." Alvin's face went dark at the name of Jill. "What happened?"

"Not now Simon. You just married Jeanette and all you are doing is looking at me." Said Alvin standing up and walking out of the room. His phone started to ring again. He pressed ignore and just stood watching people dancing. _"Look at me. I use to pull pranks and get into trouble for no reason and now I am just standing on the side watching. God, if you are watching, Just to let you know, when I get up there, you are dead." _Alvin thought.

"Okay, everyone, get ready for the bride and groom first dance as husband and Wife." Announced the DJ. Simon and Jeanette walked out on to the dance floor.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Eleanor and Theodore started to dance alongside Simon and Jeanette. And soon after Dave and Miss Miller joined in. Brittany was sitting down at the table alone. She looks lonely. Alvin sighs and walks over to her.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

"Do you want to dance?" said Alvin. Brittany looked surprised but holds out her hand and allows Alvin to pull her to her feet. They were soon slow dancing on the dance floor. "I'm sorry Brittany.

"She looks surprised. "What for?"

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me  
I love peace for melody  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

"For leaving you for eight years." Said Alvin. Brittany smiled. "I know what could help." She said before kissing Alvin full on the lips. Surprise over took him and makes him withdrew.

"Brittany, I can't do this. I'm sorry." Said Alvin before turning and walking away.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

Scooch on over closer dear  
And i will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours!

The song finishes and Alvin walks up to Simon and Jeanette. "I'm going. Here is your present. Look me up sometime." Said Alvin before walking towards the door.

"We don't know where you live." Yelled Simon drawing glances from people around him.

"Look at the label on the present. "Yelled back Alvin whilst walking out of the door. Simon and Jeanette walks over to the table filled with presents. They found Alvin present and opened it. Inside it was a bottle of wine. On the label was

**Seville's Fine Wine**

**Freshly made.**

Below it was an address typed. They will go there after their honeymoon.

**

* * *

**

In Alvin's House, Two Hours Later.

Alvin opened the door and walked into the house. After looking around the house, he sat down at a piano he bought seven years ago. He thought through the events of that day. Remembering the kiss Brittany bought a mixture of emotions. He did love her, but what about the children? He tapped a few keys and words started to form in his head. He started to write a new song into the night and falls asleep on the piano. The next morning Sophia came walking down into the room and was startled to see Alvin asleep on the piano. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Had an idea for a song and went into the night writing it." Said Alvin

"Can I try it out?" asked Sophia.

"Sure." Said Alvin and gave Sophia a music sheet. Counting her in, Alvin started to play the piano. Sophia waited her cue, then started to sing.

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well, you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong (ahhh...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh, you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

'Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah)

Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day)

Had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah)

Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day)

Had a bad day...

Had a bad day...

Sophia was startled to hear clapping. She turned to see AJ and Blake standing there.

"Nice song, sis." Commented Blake, smiling whilst AJ nodded. Alvin frowned at the sight of Aj and Blake.

"Guys, what is this I hear about a broken window and TV?" asked Alvin.

"Heh, Heh, funny story about that, Dad." Said AJ looking nervous before running off. Blake close on his heels.

"AJ! Blake!" yelled Alvin.

**

* * *

**

Chapter completed

**No hints, but Do review.**


	12. Surprises

**Chapter 12- Surprises**

**Napa County School, Two weeks after the Wedding**

"AJ, will you go out with me?" said one of the girls who were crowding around AJ.

"Listen ladies, I thank you for the offers, but not now." Said AJ extracting himself from the girls. "Maybe next time." He then started to walk down the hallway and Blake joined him.

"You know, you wanted to go out with any of them three months ago. What changed?" Asked Blake.

"I had time on my hands three months ago. I don't have any now." Replied AJ exiting the school building and walking towards the bike shed. There was a crowd hanging around it.

"What a crowd. Any idea what happening?" said Blake to AJ. AJ was about to reply before one of their friends ran over.

"What are you doing? Your sister is in trouble!" he yelled pointing over towards the crowd. AJ and Blake instantly started to run over towards the crowd and shove their way through. Charlene and her friend stood over Sophia who looked out of it. Charlene raised her fist again and bought it down to have it stopped by a hand. That hand belonged to AJ was turning red with anger. Blake kneed down by Sophia and tried to revive her.

"If you pick a fight with my sister, you pick a fight with me. Back off if you know what's good for you." Growled AJ. Charlene looked angry.

"That Bitch thinks she all that because she became a rock star. That she can have any man she wants. Well, I say No more" She yells. The crowd began to back away as she threw her fist at AJ who ducks. Charlene continues to throw punches towards AJ who dodges them every time, but never throws a punch in return. Soon Charlene felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw the principal, Mr Green. The nurse was now attending to Sophia and AJ walked over to her and Blake. As the Principal escorted Charlene to his office, the Nurse had Sophia carried to her office. AJ and Blake were told to wait outside. They soon saw Alvin walking up towards them.

"What happened?" He asked calmly. AJ and Blake launched into the fight and a brief history about Sophia and Charlene. At the end of it, the Mr Green came up to Alvin.

"Mr Seville, I can't tell you how sorry I am that this has happen to Sophia." Mr Green says over and over again until the nurse comes out.

"She'll be fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. She's asleep now. Take her home and make sure she gets some rest." Said the Nurse and Alvin nodded. He then picks Sophia up and carries her into his Work truck. AJ and Blake got in the back. Alvin quickly drives home and gets Sophia into bed, but sits in the room and watches her. AJ and Blake makes a start on their homework and halfway through the door bell rang. Blake walks up to the door and opens it. Outside were six people, three boys, one of them was Dave, and three girls. Five of them looked startled at the sight of Blake.

"Can I help you?" Asked Blake.

"Is Alvin Seville here?" Asks a girl dressed in pink.

"Sure, Dad just looking after my sister." Said Blake opening the door and letting them all in. The five people apart from Dave looked alarmed when Blake said Dad. Blake showed them up to Sophia room and they arrived to see Sophia and AJ in the room. Sophia was still asleep and AJ was talking to Alvin about a video game.

"Alvin, what going on?" said the man in blue.

"Simon, not now. My daughter just got beaten up from a jealous girl and all you want to know is what going on." Said Alvin. Sophia stirred and slowly sat up.

"Ow, my head is killing me. Dad, do we have any painkillers?" she asks. Alvin nodded and walks out of the door. The visitors followed and as soon as they were out of earshot of the munkers. They all watched as Alvin got the tablets.

"Jill Evans was pregnant, but died in labour. She made me promise to take care of them; therefore I became the legal guardian. I then came here, bought the house, opened my business and care for them here. Now will you be staying for dinner?" said Alvin turning towards them and giving them a quick grin. Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes were Speechless.

**

* * *

**

That this Chapter done.

**Next is a eventful dinner. Peaceful Family Dinner. NO CHANCE.**

**Check out the Review Button.**


	13. A Nice Meal Out?

**Chapter 13 – A Nice Meal Out?**

**Alvin's House**

AJ and Blake come downstairs to see Simon, Theodore and the chipettes still in shock about Alvin being a father. "Hey Dad, can we go to Luigi's tonight?"Asked Blake.

"What about Sophia?" said Alvin.

"I'm fine, Dad. Just a few bruises and cuts. Nothing serious." Said Sophia appearing in the room. Alvin nodded before turning to his guest.

"So do you fancy going out to eat or going hungry?" said Alvin with a smile on his lips.

Simon who recovered first said "Sure." The others nodded along with him.

"Excellent. Let's go." Said Alvin grabbing his keys and escorting his Children out of the house. Simon, Theodore and the chipettes joined Dave in the car. Brittany is still in shock.

"Dave, is Alvin married?"Asked Brittany looking towards the human that driving the car.

"Brittany, Alvin is not married, but I doubt that he will want to get back with you because of those children." Said Dave looking back at the Chipette. Alvin had pulled in outside a restaurant and he and the Munkers were already entering the building. The remaining Chipmunks and Chipettes plus Dave entered the building and saw Alvin walk up to a man behind the bar.

"Alvin. How nice to see you senor. And you bought the little Diablos. Fantástico." Said the man with a heavy Spanish accent. He then noticed the rest of the group. "And you bought friends. Fantástico. So do you want your normal table."

"Alvin, who is this?" said Theodore.

"This, guys, is my good friend Luigi. Luigi, I would like you to meet Dave Seville, my dad and my two brothers Simon and Theodore. The girls are Brittany, Simon's wife Jeanette and Eleanor who are all sisters." Said Alvin making the introductions. The Munkers eyes widen when they hear about Simon and Theodore being their dad's brother.

"Excellent, let me tell you something. I owe most of my success to this man. His wine has kept me float for the last six years. The guy is a genius when it comes from making wine because he has such fine taste." Said Luigi and the Chipettes and the two chipmunks looked surprised as he said that.

"Enough about that, I'm not that good." Said Alvin blushing bright red at Luigi's praise. "Anyway can we have our table Luigi?"

"Sure, Senor." Said Luigi before escorting them to a table and after giving them menus and taking the drink order. The Munkers all had Coca-Cola, Alvin order a bottle of his wine to share among the group older enough. The bottle arrived and Alvin poured everyone a glass.

"A votre sante everybody" said Alvin before taking a sip from his glass. The rest followed and drank the wine. The wine was sweet and drove the taste buds wide with delight.

"Alvin, how did you make that?" said Eleanor after swallowing the liquid.

"My secret recipe, Ellie. You and Theodore are not the only one after perfection in everything food and drink related." Smiled Alvin putting the glass down.

Simon put his glass down and looks at Alvin. "So Alvin, what do you plan on doing now?"

"Simple, keep running the vineyard and managing the Munkers career." Said Alvin leaning back into the chair.

Brittany straight in the chair she was sitting in and said, "You mean those wannabes who are making us loss fans!" AJ and Blake looked annoyed, but Sophia lost her cool.

"Those Wannabes are at the table now." She growled at Brittany. Brittany looks surprised.

"Yeah, I taught them myself." Injected Alvin watching everyone's reaction. Simon's was one of shock. Theodore's was a mixture of happiness and surprise. Jeanette and Eleanor was shock with a hint of anger whilst Brittany was one of fury. "I thought that last concert gave you a clue." Sophia and Brittany started to argue among each other and the others watched. "Man, all I wanted was a quiet meal." Alvin whispered in Dave's ear.

"She wants you back Alvin. And she might try anything to be with you." Whispered back Dave. Alvin then noticed Sophia, Blake and AJ have a quick conversation with Luigi before walking up onto the stage Luigi had.

"Hiya everyone. We are the starter act for tonight's entertainment." Said AJ pulling on an electric guitar whilst Blake sat behind a set of drums. Sophia grabs the mike off the holder before winking at Brittany who sat with her mouth opened.

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This turns up  
it's not sustainable

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, but I can't show  
for the last time you had me in bits  
Now Shut up and let me go!  
For fear of leaving in regret  
I changed this one when we first met

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I was something unignorable.

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

Oh love, hold this.  
hey

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I told you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Hey!

The munkers finished on the "hey!" and then rejoined the rest of the family at the table.

"So Brittany, How was that?" said AJ with a smirk.

And for once in her lifetime, Brittany was speechless.

**

* * *

**

End Scene. Always wanted to write that and now I have.

**Sorry for the wait, but have been working overtime for a bonus.**

**Review.**

**Next up is the return of Chipmunks to the stage.**


	14. Get Back Up There!

**Chapter 14- Get Back Up There!**

**At Alvin's House, the Day after the Dinner. 8: 00 Am**

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Be-. _Alvin's hand comes down upon the alarm clock on his bedside table. Alvin just lay there in the bed before rising and exiting the bed. He slowly changes into a black tee-shirt and blue jeans. He placed a cowboy hat on his head and also put on a pair of black sunglasses. He slowly opens the door and tiptoes down the hallway. After the meal at Luigi's the family came back to Alvin's house and Alvin offered for them to stay the night. They all accepted. AJ and Blake were happy to share their room with Dave and Theodore whilst Sophia was reluctant to share with Eleanor and Brittany after what Brittany had said at Luigi's, but a small bribe from Alvin changed her mind. Simon and Jeanette had the double bed in the guest room Alvin had built himself. Alvin enters the kitchen and quickly makes him a couple of pancakes. Yes, he learned how to make pancake from Mrs Smith and his children loved them. He was halfway in eating when Theodore and Simon came into the room.

"Hey guys. Want some pancakes?" asked Alvin. They nodded and Alvin went back into the kitchen and came out again with two plates loaded with Pancakes. Simon and Theodore looked shocked when Alvin placed the two plates in front of them.

"Another thing you learned over the years?" Simon asked.

"I probably learned more over the last eight years than the rest of my life." Alvin joked. Simon and Theodore didn't know whether to laugh or be unhappy about missing out on those eight years.

"Anyway Alvin, you have to come home now. I don't know what I can do without these pancakes." Said Theodore being completely serious.

"I teach you and Ellie the recipe if you want along with other recipes." Said Alvin before opening his laptop and read the latest headlines. Simon then cleared his throat.

"Alvin, what do you say about starting the chipmunks again?" he asked. Alvin froze at the idea before replying.

"Well, we have to do it now because of this." Said Alvin whilst turning the laptop around. The Headline screaming out at them.

**ALVIN SEVILLE IS BACK!**

_In a bizarre twist to this rock star's story, Alvin Seville could be back. He was spotted at none other than his brother's wedding. Simon Seville had married long term girlfriend weeks ago and pictures from a private source at that wedding is showing the long lost brother wedding crashing. Alvin didn't mention where he has been over the last eight years to anyone. But people could see Alvin and Brittany talking furiously until Alvin shows the heartbroken Chipette something on his arm and the row finished._

_The question is what is now going to happen? Is Alvin going to woo his way back into Brittany's arms or is there another target for the newly found Chipmunk._

Below are pictures of Alvin at Simon and Jeanette's wedding. One was a good close shot of Alvin face and was compared to a picture of Alvin eight years ago.

"Looks like your Wedding was infiltrated by press, Simon. They were probably there to cover your wedding and rewarded a bigger story." Said Alvin.

"Okay, so now what?" said Theodore.

"We get back together and do a few songs." Said Alvin and the conversation turned to other things like Alvin work. The brothers were enjoying each others presence for the first time in eight years that they failed to notice the two Chipmunks dressed in black and white. AJ and Blake had woken up and had been listening to the whole conversation outside in the hallway. They also didn't notice their sister walking behind them.

"Listening in on their conversation?" AJ and Blake jumped at this and quickly turn to see Sophia giggling at their reactions. "What are they saying?"

"Dad is joining up with his brother to form a music band again." Said AJ quickly before running down into the music room Alvin built for them. He quickly turned on his laptop and typed in the name Alvin Seville and it came up with the Chipmunks. He clicked one of the videos there and by the time Blake and Sophia caught up with him the video was playing. The Munkers watched carefully as the Chipmunks sang.

**[DJ/ _Backup_]**

**Yeah! In the place to be!**  
**Chipmunks on the M I C!**  
**Witch Doctor!**

**Everybody can they do it?**  
**(Can they do it?)**  
**Come on people let's get to it!**  
**(Let's get to it!)**

**Come on shake, come on roll!**  
**Everybody hit the floor!**  
**Come on shake, come on roll!**  
**With the Chipmunks here we go!**

**[Alvin]**  
**I told the witch doctor I was in love with you**  
**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too!**  
**And then the witch doctor he told me what to do**  
**He said that**

**[Chipmunks]**  
**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**  
**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**

**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**  
**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**

**[Alvin]**  
**Yo DJ pump this party!**

**[DJ/ _Backup_]**  
**Everybody can they do it?**  
**(Can they do it?)**  
**Come on people let's get to it!**  
**(Let's get to it!)**

**Come on shake, come on roll!**  
**Everybody hit the floor!**  
**Come on shake, come on roll!**  
**With the Chipmunks here we go!**

**Alvin, Simon, Theodore!**

**[Simon]**  
**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too!**  
**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice!**  
**And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice**  
**He said to**

**Ooh eeh, yeah, come on ooh aah**

**[Chipmunks]**  
**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**  
**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**

**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**  
**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**

**[Backup]**  
**Yeah you've been keeping love from me**  
**And that's not very smart!**  
**(Not very smart)**  
**So I went out and found myself**  
**Someone who'd tell me how to win your heart!**  
**(Whoa! Yeah!)**

**[Theodore]**  
**My friend the witch doctor he told me what to say**  
**My friend the witch doctor he told me what to do**  
**I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you, whoa! Oh baby baby!**

**[DJ/ _Backup_]**  
**Everybody can they do it?**  
**(Can they do it?)**  
**Come on people let's get to it!**  
**(Let's get to it!)**

**Come on shake, come on roll!**  
**Everybody hit the floor!**  
**Come on shake, come on roll!**  
**With the Chipmunks here we go!**

**[Chipmunks]**  
**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**  
**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**

**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**  
**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**

**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**  
**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**

**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**  
**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah**  
**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**

The Munkers were stunned. They had no idea about this. Sophia was the first to speak. "But this is good, right. If they are back together, we can perform together."

"But why didn't he tell us about this, Sis. Why did he hide the fact that he had two brothers? The fact that he was missing for eight years." Said Blake.

AJ then realised it. "He was hiding us from the press. To give us a peaceful life." he said looking at Blake and Sophia. "But we need to ask him, not make up wild theories." Both Blake and Sophia nodded. Alvin has to give them some answers. Soon!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Completed.

**I'm going to not give out what the next chapter but I promise that there will be a bit of Alvin/Brittany.**

**Any ideas? Then Review.**


	15. Two Big Conversations

**Sorry for taking so long. Real life stuff caught up with me. Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 15 – Two Big Conversations**

* * *

**Alvin's House, Sophia's Room**

Brittany stirred and woke to find her in an unfamiliar room. She looks around and found the memories coming back. The house, the Children, Alvin, Alvin's wine, Alvin's children showing off their music talents. _"God, why is Alvin so confusing sometimes?"_Brittany thought before looking over to see Sophia writing into a notebook and looking at her laptop.

"What are you doing?" asked Brittany walking over to Sophia's bed and saw videos showing the chipmunks being played.

"You would have thought that he told us." Said Sophia looking at the videos.

"Well if he had told you then he would have to tell you about the bad things in his life." said Brittany.

"What bad things?" Asked Sophia. Brittany then took the laptop and opens a missing people website. Typing in Alvin's name, she came up with Alvin's Profile.

_Missing_

_Name: Alvin Seville_

_Age: 18 on disappearance._

_Family: David Seville Phone No xxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Contact if you have any information._

_Last seen by Brittany Miller being pulled into a Black Van._

"Your dad disappeared eight years ago and we been trying to find him all that time. Then your dad turned up at Simon and Jeanette wedding two weeks ago. Typical Alvin style if you ask me. He then invites us here to find him with you three. It's just so confusing for all of us apart from Alvin." Said Brittany.

"He just as confused as you are. That wedding you mentioned. When he came home, He just wrote a song through the whole night. When I sang it, it sounds so confusing. By the way, what are you to my dad? Asked Sophia

"She was my ex girlfriend Sophia." Came a voice. Both Brittany and Sophia turned to see Alvin standing in the doorway. "Sophia, I think it's time I have a chat with you. I will talk with you and your brothers later." Alvin growled and Sophia took the opportunity of leaving the room. "Why are you telling them this, Brittany?" Alvin said walking over to the bed.

"I am telling them the truth, like you should have done." Said Brittany.

"They are eight, I was planning to tell them later." Said Alvin

"Tell them now and they will love you like I do." Said Brittany before she could stop herself.

Alvin sighed before saying "That's what this is about." Brittany nodded. "Brittany, just so you know, you were the only one I ever loved. But I have three children to take care of. I must put them first." Alvin then leans forward and gives Brittany a long kiss on the lips. "I love you." He said as he walks out of the room. After Alvin walks out, tears began to leak out of her eyes. She then made a decision that changed her life forever.

**With Alvin**

Alvin ran through the house looking for Sophia. When he found her, she was telling AJ and Blake about what Brittany showed her. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor were also in the room. When Alvin entered, the Munkers looked up to Alvin in fear. Alvin sighed.

"Dad is it true that you disappeared for eight years?" said AJ.

"No, I was forced to leave for eight years. There was a difference." Said Alvin.

"Eight years Dad!" yelled Sophia, "Why did you leave?" the other adults in the room had their full attention on Alvin

"Kidnapping can be hard on the person." Said Alvin, "What I went through was tough. They never let up."

"Just tell everyone what happen in that time." Said Simon. Brittany had entered the room now and she sat down beside Eleanor on one of the sofas in the room. Everyone's attention was on Alvin. He sighed again before starting to speak.

"Eight years ago, I had a life, Rockstar, Millions, all that jazz. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were planning a concert and I went to get some air. Brittany came after me and we had a conversation before I continued to walk. Then this terrorist group kidnapped me and I passed out due to one of their injections drugs. When I woke, I was underground with another chipmunk. That chipmunk was your mother Jill Evans." Alvin said slowly, "She was pregnant with you at the time and I took care of her in that time the best I could until I found a way of getting her out of there. As we made our escape, she went into Labour. I had to drive as fast I could to get there before she went to the final stage. Then a few hours later, AJ was born to be followed by Sophia and last one out was Blake. But sadly Jill had a condition with her heart. With little treatment before hand the doctors couldn't prevent it. But Jill said one thing to me before she passed on." Most of the people in the room were crying silently by now.

"What was that, Dad?" asked Blake, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Tell them that I am sorry for not being there and that she loves you. She also wanted me to be your dad." Said Alvin smiling. "Then after that, you know about that as well as I do.

"But why didn't you tell us about this before hand," said AJ

"As it's so cool-" joined in Blake

"To have a dad-" chorused Sophia

"That is a Rockstar?" finished off AJ. "Say can we perform on stage with you?"

"Well, since the Chipmunks are back together, I would say yes." Said Alvin laughing as AJ punched the air in happiness. "By the way the chipmunks are doing a concert in one month time, I suppose the Chipettes will want in?"

**

* * *

**

****

And that it for this Chapter

Sorry for the delay.

**Review songs you want for the concert.**

**Group order.**

**Munkers**

**Chipettes**

**Chipmunks**

**Couple of join groups**

**Duets**

**There will be four chapters for this. Next will be on Thursday.**


	16. Concert: Munkers

Chapter 16- Munkers to start off

* * *

_Welcome to MTV. Tonight we have a real treat. The concert that have been on people's lips for the last few days. Tonight we have the return of the Chipmunks after a eight year gap due to Alvin Seville disappearance eight years ago. The Munkers will also perform in front of the biggest crowd they ever faced and the Chipettes are performing after going from strength to strength in the last few years._

_We are now moments from the start. Let's give it up for the one and only the MUNKERS_

The crowd were starting to cheer with banners showing messages of supports for them. Lights turned on to see the Munkers with their backs to the crowd. It was AJ on the left; Sophia was on the right with Blake in the centre.

**(Munkers)**

**Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get**

Each of the munkers turned on each of the Gotta get-get.

**Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get **

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom

**(Blake)  
Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow**

**That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow**

**(Sophia)  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now **

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now

**(Munkers)  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get **

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

**(AJ)  
I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-shit, uh **

Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit  
That low-fi stupid 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap

**(Blake)  
I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer **

'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom, boom in your town

**(Sophia)  
People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
AJ drop the beat now**

AJ leaps down into the space between the stage and fans and walks up to the fans. The fans tried to grab him as he ran past and then AJ walks up to a TV Camera and leaps in to the have his face show up completely on the big screen TV which cause bigger cheers. After sing a couple of verses he climbs back on to the stage.

**(AJ)  
Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup **

Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom

Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

**(Sophia)  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now **

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

**(Munkers)  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get **

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

The Music ends and sends the fans into raptures. Sophia steps forwards and AJ grabs a guitar as Blake get behind the drums. AJ and Blake start to play.

**For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep, 24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
'Cause I'm built like that **

I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man, understand

(Chorus)  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't, can't be tamed,  
I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't,(can't be)  
I can't be tamed

If I see my reflectiona bout my intentions  
I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell ya to get to hell  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
I'm hot like that

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And If you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

[Chorus]

I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't, can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't, can't be(can't be)  
I can't be tamed

I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me (my DNA) (ooo) x4  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And If you try to hold me back I might explode  
So baby by now you should know

(Chorus)

I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be(can't be)  
I can't be tamed

Sophia pulls off a couple of dance moves that cause the crowd to cheer louder. Then Blake came forward from the drums and a different music song started as Blake started to sing it.

**Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
One time, one time **

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop  
And even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep, you know that it humbles me  
You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
She's got everything I need  
And I'ma tell her one time  
Give you everything you need down to my last dime

She makes me happy  
I know where I'll be  
Right by your side  
'Cause she is the one

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
One time, one time

Blake finished to a bigger cheer than Sophia. AJ now joined the group and yelled "Let's Get the party started."

**(Sophia)**

**Let's get it started in here**

**(Blake)  
And the bass keeps runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin' **

And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin' and

**(AJ)  
In this context, there's no disrespect  
So when I bust my rhyme, you break yo necks  
We got 5 minutes for us to disconnect  
From all intellect and let the rhythm effect **

To lose this inhibition  
Follow your intuition  
Free your inner soul  
And break away from tradition

'Cause when we be out  
Girl it's gonna be that  
You wouldn't believe how  
We wow out

Burn it till it's burned out  
Turn it till it's turned out  
Actin' up from north, west  
East, south

**(Munkers)  
Everybody  
(Yeah)  
Everybody  
(Yeah)  
Let's get into it  
(Yeah)  
Get stupid  
(C'mon)  
Get it started  
(C'mon)  
Get it started  
(Yeah)  
Get it started **

Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here

Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here, yeah

**(Sophia)  
Lose control, all body, all soul  
Don't move too fast, people just take it slow  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it  
Y'all hear about it, the Munkers'll do it **

Get it started, get stupid  
Don't worry 'bout it people we'll walk you through it  
Step by step, like the infant new kid  
Inch by inch, with the new solution  
Transmit hits, with no delusion  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we move it, yo

**(Munkers)  
Everybody  
(Yeah)  
Everybody  
(Yeah)  
Let's get into it  
(Yeah)  
Get stupid  
(C'mon)  
Get it started  
(C'mon)  
Get it started  
(Yeah)  
Get it started **

Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here

Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here, yeah

And the bass keeps runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
(C'mon y'all!)  
And runnin' runnin'

Let's get cuckoo!  
(Uh huh)  
Let's get cuckoo!  
(In here)  
Why not get cuckoo!  
(Uh huh)  
Let's get cuckoo!  
(In here)

Why not get cuckoo!  
(Uh huh)  
Let's get cuckoo!  
(In here)  
Oh oh oh  
Ya ya ya

**(Blake)  
Let's get ill, that's the deal  
At the gate, and we'll bring the bud top drill  
Just lose your mind, this is the time  
Y'all guessed this drill just to bang your spine! **

Just bob your head like me Blake  
Up inside your club, or in your Bentley  
Get messy, loud and sick  
Y'all mind fast, no mo than another head trip  
So come them now do not correct it  
Let's get ign'ant, let's get hectic

**(Munkers)  
(Yeah)  
Everybody  
(Yeah)  
Everybody  
(Yeah)  
Let's get into it  
(Yeah)  
Get stupid  
(C'mon) **

Get it started  
(C'mon)  
Get it started  
Get it started

Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here

Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
(Woah oh oh)

Cuckoo!  
(Uh huh)  
We cuckoo!  
(In here)  
Let's get cuckoo!  
(Uh huh)  
We cuckoo!  
(In here)

Why not get cuckoo!  
(Uh huh)  
We cuckoo!  
(In here)  
Oh oh oh  
Ya ya ya

Runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
?

"Okay. This is the last song of the night for us. Remember, we are the Munkers and don't forget it." Yelled AJ. "Now I gotta a feeling that Tonight is going to be a good night." As the music kicks in.

**(Munkers)**

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night **

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

**(Sophia)  
Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off  
I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control**

**(Munkers)  
Fill up my cup, mozoltov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again **

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night  
(Hey!)  
Let's live it up  
(Let's live it up)  
I got my money  
(My pay)  
Let's spend it up  
(Let's spend it up)

Go out and smash it  
(Smash it)  
Like oh my God  
(Like oh my God)  
Jump off that sofa  
(Come on!)  
Let's get, get off

Fill up my cup  
(Drink)  
Mozoltov  
(Lahyme)  
Look at her dancing  
(Move it, move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
(Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down  
(Let's shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
(Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
(Do it!)  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
(Do it!)  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Woohoo

On the WooHoo the Munkers walks off stage to the cheers of the crowd.

**

* * *

**

And that is the Munkers part of the concert.

**Songs suggestions for Chipmunks and Chipettes are still open.**

**Just Review.**


	17. Concert:Chipettes

**May I just say that all songs suggested may not make it. Sorry if anyone is offended. Please carry on reading the story. Thank you**

**Fighter 54**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17- Chipettes to follow up.

**TV Presenter for MTV**

"_And that was the Munkers part of the concert. They were fantastic as usual. If you can see this crowd then you have to wonder how the Chipettes and Chipmunks could make it any better._

_Well, let's see what the Chipettes can do? Ladies and Gentlemen, the one and only Chipettes."_

**At the Concert**

**[Brittany]**  
**Honey, you're a sweet thing**  
**and you look so fine**  
**all I ever wanted**  
**is to make you mine**

**[Chipettes]**  
**Give me**  
**a clue**  
**tell me what I need to do**  
**to get lucky with you**

**[Jeanette]**  
**Boy I really love you**  
**with my heart and soul**  
**honey won't you take me**  
**where I want to go**

**[Chipettes]**  
**Give me**  
**a clue**  
**tell me what I need to do**  
**to get lucky with you**

**Getting lucky**  
**hmmm getting lucky**  
**is what's its really all about**

**getting lucky**  
**hmmm getting lucky**  
**its something I can't do without**

**[Eleanor]**  
**Honey I've been waiting**  
**waiting patiently**  
**let me unlock you're heart boy**  
**I think I got the key**

**[Chipettes]**  
**Give me**  
**a clue**  
**tell me what I need to do**  
**to get lucky with you**

**Give me**  
**a clue**  
**tell me what I need to do**  
**to get lucky with you**

**Give me a clue**  
**won't you tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you(repeat until fade)**

The Crowd were now screaming in delight and pushing forward to try and get closer to the stage and a better view. Chipettes were waving into the crowd

**[Chipettes]**

**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes**  
**Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know**  
**And you always think, always speak cryptically**  
**I should know that you're no good for me**

**'Cause you're hot and you're cold**  
**You're yes and you're no**  
**You're in and you're out**  
**You're up and you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**  
**You're black and it's white**  
**We fight, we break up**  
**We hug, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no**  
**But you, you don't really wanna go, oh**

**'Cause you're hot and you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in and you're out**  
**You're up and you're down**

**We used to be just like twins, so in sync**  
**The same energy now's a dead battery**  
**Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring**  
**I should know that you're not gonna change**

**'Cause you're hot and you're cold**  
**You're yes and you're no**  
**You're in and you're out**  
**You're up and you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**  
**You're black and it's white**  
**We fight, we break up**  
**We hug, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no**  
**But you, you don't really wanna go, oh**

**You're hot and you're cold**  
**You're yes and you're no**  
**You're in and you're out**  
**You're up and you're down**

**Someone call the doctor**  
**Got a case of a love disorder**  
**Stuck on a roller coaster**  
**Can't get off this ride**

**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes**

**'Cause you're hot and you're cold**  
**You're yes and you're no**  
**You're in and you're out**  
**You're up and you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**  
**You're black and it's white**  
**We fight, we break up**  
**We hug, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no**  
**But you, you don't really wanna go, oh**

**You're hot and you're cold**  
**You're yes and you're no**  
**You're in and you're out**  
**You're up and you're down**

The Crowd continued to cheer and applaud the girls as they started in the next song.

**[Chipettes]**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**  
**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**  
**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**  
**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**  
**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**[Brittany]**  
**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious**  
**I think about you all the time, you're so addictive**  
**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?**  
**Alright, alright, alright**

Alvin frowned from the side. Simon who was stand next to him noticed and asked him what was wrong.

"She haven't gotten over me and I can't have a relationship now." Said Alvin.

"Well, why can't you? Think about it, Alvin. She was so depressed with you gone and now you are denying her of her love she waits for. Anyway, I would have thought that your kids would want a mother figure in their lives. Just think about it." Said Simon

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships?" asked Alvin

"Since I married Jeanette." Replied Simon turning back to show

**[Jeanette]**  
**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious**  
**And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess**  
**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**  
**I'm right, I'm right, I'm right**

**[Eleanor]**  
**She's like so whatever**  
**You could do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everybody?s talking about**

**[Chipettes]**  
**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**  
**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**  
**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**  
**No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret**  
**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**  
**And even when you look away I know you think of me**  
**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**  
**And again and again and again**

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear**  
**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**  
**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**  
**And again and again and again**

**?Cause she's like so whatever**  
**And she could do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everybody's talking about**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**  
**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**  
**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**  
**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**  
**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**  
**Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**'Cause I can, cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**  
**She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**  
**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**  
**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**  
**No way, no way**

**Hey, hey, I know that you like me**  
**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**  
**Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend**  
**No way, no way, no way, no way**

The crowd was now beside themselves. Chants were being heard by the Chipettes as they continue to wave as Brittany came forward. "How are you doing?" She asked the crowd and got a cheer in return. "Now let's get this party started!"

**[Chipettes]**

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**  
**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**  
**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**  
**All the single ladies **

**[Brittany]**  
**Now put your hands up**  
**Up in the club, we just broke up**  
**I'm doing my own little thing**  
**Decided to dip and now you wanna trip**  
**Cause another brother noticed me **

**I'm up on him, he up on me**  
**Don't pay him any attention**  
**Just cried my tears, for three good years**  
**Ya can't be mad at me **

**[Jeanette]**  
**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Oh, oh, oh **

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it **

**[Eleanor]**  
**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips**  
**Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans**  
**Acting up, drink in my cup**  
**I can care less what you think **

**I need no permission, did I mention**  
**Don't pay him any attention**  
**Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn**  
**What it really feels like to miss me **

**[Chipettes]**  
**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Oh, oh, oh **

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Oh, oh, oh **

**[Brittany]**  
**Don't treat me to the things of the world**  
**I'm not that kind of girl**  
**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve **

**Here's a man that makes me then takes me**  
**And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond**  
**Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own**  
**If you don't, you'll be alone**  
**And like a ghost Ill be gone **

**[Chipettes]**  
**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**  
**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**  
**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**  
**All the single ladies**  
**Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh **

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Oh, oh, oh **

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**  
**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

"It's our last song so sing along if you want." Yelled Eleanor in to her mike.

"And remember we are the Chipettes." Said Jeanette before going into the next song.

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na **

**I guess I just lost my boyfriend,**  
**I don't know where he went.**  
**So I'm gonna spend my money,**  
**I'm not gonna pay his rent. **

**I've got a brand new attitude,**  
**And I'm gonna wear it tonight,**  
**I wanna get in trouble,**  
**I wanna start a fight. **

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**I wanna start a fight.**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**I wanna start a fight! **

**So, So what? (What?) I'm still a rockstar! (Yeah!)**  
**I got my rock moves, (Oh!)**  
**And I don't need you. **

**Guess what? (What?) I'm having more fun, (Yeah!)**  
**And now that were done, (Oh!)**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight, (Hey!)**  
**I'm alright, (Hey!) I'm just fine, (Hey)**  
**And you're a tool so- **

**So what? (What?) I am a rockstar, (Yeah!)**  
**I got my rock moves, (Oh!)**  
**And I don't want you tonight. **

**The waiter just took my table,**  
**And gave it to David Seville.**  
**I guess I'll go sit with Simon**  
**At least he is keeping it real. **

**What if this songs on the radio?**  
**Then somebodys gonna cry,**  
**I'm going to get in trouble,**  
**Alvin will start a fight. **

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**He's gonna start a fight**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**We're all gonna get in a fight! **

**So, So what? (What?) I'm still a rockstar! (Yeah!)**  
**I got my rock moves, (Oh!)**  
**And I don't need you. **

**Guess what? (What?) I'm having more fun, (Yeah!)**  
**And now that were done, (Oh!)**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight, (Hey!)**  
**I'm alright, (Hey!) I'm just fine, (Hey)**  
**And you're a tool so- **

**So what? (What?) I am a rockstar, (Yeah!)**  
**I got my rock moves, (Oh!)**  
**And I don't want you tonight. **

**You weren't there, you never were**  
**You want it all, but that's not fair**  
**I gave you life, I gave my all,**  
**You weren't there, you let me fall! **

**So what? (What?) I'm still a rockstar! (Yeah!)**  
**I got my rock moves, (Oh!)**  
**And I don't need you. **

**Guess what? (What?) I'm having more fun, (Yeah!)**  
**And now that were done, (Oh!)**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight, (Hey!)**  
**I'm alright, (Hey!) I'm just fine, (Hey)**  
**And you're a tool so- **

**So what? (What?) I am a rockstar, (Yeah!)**  
**I got my rock moves, (Oh!)**  
**And I don't want you tonight. **

**(Hey!) No-oh (Hey!) No-oh (Hey!)**  
**No I don't want you tonight! (Hey!)**  
**No, I'm alright, (Hey!) Yeah, I'm just fine, (Hey!)**  
**And youre a tool so-**  
**So what! (Hey!) Ohh Yeaahh (Hey!)**  
**Ohhhh (Hey!) Ohhhh (Hey!) (Hey!) **

**So I don't need you tonight.**  
**No. No. No. No way!**

As the Song finished, the Chipettes walks off the stage to the cheers of the crowd.

**

* * *

**

And that the Chipettes part of the concert.

**Next will be the return of Chipmunks**

**Songs are still open.**

**Review to suggest songs.**


	18. Concert: Chipmunks

**Warning- Some songs might contain swearing.**

**May I just say that all songs suggested may not make it. Sorry if anyone is offended. Please carry on reading the story. Thank you**

**Fighter 54**

**Chapter 18 – Welcome back to the Chipmunks**

* * *

**TV Presenter**

_That was a fantastic performance by the Chipettes. They continued to show why they are at the top. And now we have the comeback of a lifetime. After being forced apart when Alvin Seville disappeared eight years ago, they are now reunited and back to rock the world. Let's see the newly reformed Alvin and the Chipmunks!_

**

* * *

**

The Stage

By now the night sky had plunged everything into pitch black. Cheers were heard when a platform started to descend and a light showed Theodore sitting behind the green drum set with the name CHIPMUNKS engraved on it. A second platform began its descent. A light was shone on that to reveal Simon supporting a blue bass guitar. Then finally a trapdoor opened and a platform ascends carrying a Chipmunk with a red hoodie who was supporting a black guitar. The Chipmunk turned and raised his hands to his hood. Theodore and Simon waited for the signal to start playing. The red chipmunk pulled the hoodie down to reveal Alvin. The audience were now on their feet and cheering. Alvin slowly raised an arm causing more cheers and suddenly brought it down to start music and Simon and Theodore joined in. Alvin walked up to the mike and started to sing.

**Guess who just got back today,**  
**Them wild-eyed boys that'd been away,**  
**Haven't changed, had much to say,**  
**But man, I still think them cats are crazy.**  
**They were asking' if you were around,**  
**How you was, where you could be found.**  
**Told them you were living' downtown,**  
**Drivin' all the old men crazy.**  
**The boys are back in town, (the boys are back in town).**  
**I said The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town.**  
**The boys are back in town, (the boys are back in town).**  
**The boys are back in town, (the boys are back in town). You know that chick that used to dance a lot,**  
**Every night, she'd be on the floor, shakin' what she's got.**  
**Man, when I tell ya she was cool, she was red hot.**  
**I mean she was steamin'.**  
**And that time over at Johnny's place,**  
**Well, this chick, she got up and slapped Johnny's face,**  
**Man, we just fell about the place,**  
**If that chick doesn't wanna know, forget her.**  
**The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town.**  
**I said The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town.**  
**The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town.**  
**The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town.**  
**Spread the word around guess who's back in town**  
**You spread the word around**  
**Friday night they'll be dressed to kill,**  
**Down at Dino's bar and grill**  
**The drink will flow, and blood will spill,**  
**And if the boys wanna fight you better let 'em.**  
**That jukebox in the corner blasting out my favorite song,**  
**The nights are gettin' warmer, it won't be long,**  
**Won't be long 'til summer comes,**  
**Now that the boys are here again.**  
**The boys are back in town, (the boys are back in town).**  
**The boys are back in town, (the boys are back in town).**  
**The boys are back in town, (the boys are back in town).**  
**Spread the word around**  
**The boys are back in town, (the boys are back in town).**  
**The boys are back, the boys are back.**  
**The boys are back in town again**  
**They're hangin' down at Dino's**  
**The boys are back in town again!**

The audience cheered as the chipmunks finished. Alvin raised his arms and silence fell across the crowd. "Hello everybody. God, it's good to be back." Yelled Alvin causing cheers to nearly lift him off his feet. The next song is a remix of one of the songs we have. I love it, you love it. It's we're the Chipmunks. Let's rock out!" before starting to play again as he starts to sing.

**do do do do do do (4)**  
**c'mon now watch**  
**watch out watch**  
**'cuse here they come now**  
**ain't seen us in while but**  
**we're bringin'it back with style**  
**so get so get set get set to have some fun now**  
**we're bringin'da action and the satisfaction**  
**we're the chipmunks**  
**(everybody say it now)**

**c-h-i-p-m-u-n-k!**  
**We're the chipmunks**  
**show'em how it's goin down!**  
**Guaranteed to brighten your day!**  
**do do do do do do (4)**  
**(hey! go go go go**  
**(com om come on)**  
**everybody rock out**  
**rock out rock we here to paty**  
**when ya got the munks**  
**with ya it's faster louder**  
**bigger so**  
**so get loud get loud let's**  
**get it started**  
**if ya came b/c you love the munks**  
**then everybody let me see ya jump c'mon**  
**we're the chipmunks**  
**(everybody say it now)**  
**comin'on stronger than ever before**  
**we're the chipmunks!**  
**show'en how it's goin down**  
**Alvin Simon Theodore**  
**do do do do do do (4)**  
**(hey!go go go go**  
**(come on come on)**  
**(hey!) we're a band of brothers loyal as can be**  
**together we'll be happy singing harmonies**  
**when we know you're**  
**listenin we sing with extra**  
**spunk! the higher our voices**  
**get the happier the munk (yeah c'mon!)**  
**[Instrumental]**  
**we're the chipmunks (everybody say it now)**  
**conim'on stronger than ever before**  
**we're the chipmunks**  
**show'em how it's goin down**  
**Alvin Simon Theodore**  
**do do do do do do(4)**  
**(hey! go go go go)**  
**(watch out cause here we come !**  
**(Repeat )**

Without anytime between the songs, the Chipmunks started the next song.

**Tommy used to work on the docks**  
**Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck**  
**It's tough, so tough**

**Gina works the diner all day**  
**Working for her man, she brings home her pay**  
**For love, mmm, for love**

**She says we've got to hold on to what we've got**  
**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**  
**We got each other and that's a lot**  
**For love we'll give it a shot!**

**Oh, we're half way there**  
**Oh oh, livin' on a prayer**  
**Take my hand, we'll make it I swear**  
**Oh oh, livin' on a prayer**

**Tommy's got his six string in hock**  
**Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk**  
**So tough, mmm, it's tough**

**Gina dreams of running away**  
**When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers**  
**"Baby it's okay, someday"**

**We gotta hold on to what we've got**  
**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**  
**We got each other and that's a lot**  
**For love we'll give it a shot!**

**Oh, we're half way there**  
**Oh oh, livin' on a prayer**  
**Take my hand, we'll make it I swear**  
**Oh oh, livin' on a prayer**  
**Livin' on a prayer!**

"Ladies and gentlemen. Simon Seville!" yelled Alvin as he grabbed the mike and pulled it to a raised station whilst Simon went into a solo on his bass guitar.

**We gotta hold on ready or not**  
**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got**

**Whoa, we're half way there**  
**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**  
**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear**  
**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**

**Whoa, we're half way there**  
**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**  
**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear**  
**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**

**Whoa, we're half way there**  
**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**  
**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear**  
**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**

Alvin ran down from the platform with his guitar and joined Simon in the solo. Theodore was drumming as hard as he could and every time he brought the sticks down, the sound blasted out into the night. Alvin and Simon were now standing back to back now and as the final chords were played, Alvin and Simon leaped up in the air and as they landed, fireworks were fired into the air. Alvin walked up to the mike. "right, we have two more songs to sing in our set before we are rejoined by the Chipettes. Since the Chipmunks have reformed, we have been bombard with requests with this number becoming the most frequent. Theodore, care to join us for a minute?" Theodore joined Simon and Alvin and they formed a spearhead formation. Simon on the left, Theodore on the right with Alvin in the centre. Music started as the Chipmunks started to dance in a unit. Suddenly they started to sing.

**[Simon]**  
**Oh myy gosh**

**[Theodore]**  
**Baby let me…**

**[Alvin]**  
**I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop**  
**Oh myy gosh**

**[Chipmunks]**  
**Baby let me love you downnn**  
**There's so many ways to love ya**  
**Baby I can break you downnn**  
**There's so many ways to love ya**  
**I mean like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love**  
**I found you finallyy, it make me want to say**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**  
**Ohh myy gosh**

**It make me want to say**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor**  
**She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low**  
**Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight**  
**This was something special; this was just like dynamite**  
**Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow**  
**Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow**  
**Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style**  
**Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,**  
**Ooh (oooh) she got it allll**  
**Sexy from her head to the toes**  
**And I want it all, it all, it all**

**Baby let me love you downnn**  
**There's so many ways to love ya**  
**Baby I can break you downnn**  
**There's so many ways to love ya**  
**Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love**  
**I found you finallyy, it make me want to say**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**  
**Ohh myy gosh**

**You make me want to say (2x)**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Feel so? for honey out of all the girls up in this club**  
**This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love**  
**Girl you something special, you just like dynamite**  
**You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight**  
**Fell in love with honey like my, oh my**  
**Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly**  
**Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my**  
**Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?**  
**Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll**  
**Sexy from her head to the toes**  
**And I want it all, it all, it all**

**So, honey let me love you downnn**  
**There's so many ways to love ya**  
**Baby I can break it downnn**  
**There's so many ways to love ya**  
**Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,**  
**You make me want to say…**

**Oh my gosh**  
**Oh my**  
**Oh, oh my gosh**

**[Theodore]**  
**Oh myy gosh**  
**I did it again**  
**So I'm gone let the beat drop**

**[Chipmunks]**  
**Oh, oh, oh myy**  
**Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my**  
**Ooh my goshoh, oh**

Simon and Theodore finishing pose for a few minutes before run back to their instruments. "Right then. It's our last song of the night. So put your hands up and sing you heart out." Yelled Alvin before shouldering the black guitar. Starting to play the guitar before Simon and Theodore joined in. Walking up to the mike, Alvin started to sing.

**[Part 1: The death of St. Jimmy]**

**[Alvin]**  
**My heart is beating from me**  
**I am standing all alone**  
**Please call me only if you are coming home**  
**Waste another year flies by**  
**Waste a night or two**  
**You taught me how to live**  
**In the streets of shame**  
**Where you've lost your dreams in the rain**  
**There's no signs of hope**

"Hey Wait! Stop! Stop!" yelled Alvin. Simon and Theodore stopped playing and everyone turned to Alvin. He then pointing down to the guards who were on the security fence as they were blocking all of the fans view and fighting with the crowd.. "Guys, that not cool, those people are trying to have fun. Come on, be cool." The Guards nodded and got out of the way under the cheers for Alvin. "Right, Back to it. One Two. One Two Three, go!" The Chipmunks resumed the song.

[**Alvin]**  
**The stems and seeds of the last of the dope**  
**There's a glow of light**  
**The St. Jimmy is the spark in the night**  
**Bearing gifts and trust**  
**The fixture in the city of lust**  
**What the hell's your name?**  
**What's your pleasure and whats your pain?**  
**Do you dream to much?**  
**Do you think what you need is a crutch?**  
**In the crowd of pain. St. Jimmy comes without any shame**  
**He says "we're fucked up"**  
**But we're not the same**  
**And mom and dad are the ones you can blame**

**Jimmy died today**

**He blew his brains out into the bay**  
**In the state of mind it's my own private suicide**

**_[Part 2: East 12th St.]_**

**[Chipmunks]**  
**Well nobody cares**  
**Well nobody cares**  
**Does anyone care if nobody cares?**  
**_[x2]_**

**[Alvin]**  
**Jesus filling out paperwork now**  
**At the facility on east 12th st.**  
**He's not listening to a word now**  
**He's in his own world**  
**And he's daydreaming**

**He'd rather be doing something else now,**  
**Like cigarettes and coffee with the underbelly,**  
**His life's on the line with anxiety now,**  
**And she had enough,**  
**And he had plenty**

**Somebody get me out of here**  
**Anybody get me out of here**  
**Somebody get me out of here**  
**Get me the fuck right out of here**

**So far away**  
**I don't want to stay**  
**Get me out of here right now**  
**I just wanna be free**  
**Is there a possibility?**  
**Get me out of here right now**  
**This life like dream ain't for me**

**_[Part 3: Nobody likes you!]_**

**I fell asleep while watching spike TV**  
**After 10 cups of coffee**  
**And you're still not here**  
**Dreaming of a song**  
**But something went wrong**  
**But I can't tell anyone**  
**'Cause no one's here**  
**Left me here alone**  
**And I should have stayed home**  
**After 10 cups of coffee I'm thinking**  
**(where'd you go?)**

**[Chipmunks]**

**Nobody likes you, everyone left you**  
**(where'd you go?)**  
**They're all out without you havin' fun**  
**(where'd you go?)**  
**Everyone left you, nobody likes you**  
**(where'd you go?)**  
**They're all out without you havin' fun**  
**(where'd you go..go..go..go..)**

**Geeze...Ha..**

**_[Part 4: Rock and roll girlfriend]_**

**[Alvin]**  
**I got a rock and roll band**  
**I got a rock and roll life**  
**I got a rock and roll girlfriend**  
**And another ex-wife**  
**I got a rock and roll house**  
**I got a rock and roll car**  
**I play the shit out the drums**  
**And I can play the guitar**  
**I got a kid in New York**  
**I got a kid in the bay**  
**I haven't drank or smoked nothin'**  
**In over 22 days**  
**So get off my case**  
**Off of my case**  
**Off of my case!**

**_[Part 5: We're coming home again]_**

**[Alvin]**  
**Here they come marching down the street**  
**Like a desperation murmur of a heart beat**  
**Coming back from the edge of town**  
**Underneath their feet**  
**The time has come and it going nowhere**  
**Nobody ever said that life was fair now**  
**Go-carts and guns are treasures they will bear**  
**In the summer heat**  
**The world is spinning**  
**Around and around**  
**Out of control again**  
**From the 7-11 to the fear of breaking down**  
**To send my love a letterbomb**  
**And visit me in hell**  
**We're the ones going**

**[Chipmunks]**  
**Home**  
**We're coming home again**  
**Home**  
**We're coming home again**

**[Alvin]**  
**I started fuckin' running**  
**As soon as my feet touched the ground**  
**We're back in the Barrio**  
**But to you and me, that's jingle town**

**[Chipmunks]**  
**Home**  
**We're coming home again**  
**Home**  
**We're coming home again**  
**Home**  
**We're coming home again**  
**Home**  
**We're coming home again**  
**Home**  
**We're coming home again**  
**Home**  
**We're coming home again**  
**Home**  
**We're coming home again**  
**Home**  
**We're coming home again**  
**Home**  
**We're coming home again**

**[Alvin]**  
**Nobody likes you**  
**Everyone left you**  
**They're all out without you havin' fun**

On the word "Fun", fireworks came out covering the stage in smoke and the crowd cheers.

**

* * *

**

And that's the Chipmunk's return.

**I just like those songs for most of them.**

**Final concert Chapter will be mixed groups and there will be the "girls of rock and roll" in it.**

**Any other suggestions**

**You know what to do.**


	19. Author's Note

**Author's notice.**

**I'm not going to write for two weeks because I am on Holiday and will have no chance of uploading. Sorry for that.**

**Bye. See you in two weeks.**


	20. Concert Finalle

**Chapter Nineteen- Joint Groups**

**Still on the stage**

Alvin grabbed a bottle of water and took a swig when the Munkers walked back on the stage. The Crowd cheers at the sight of them. Alvin screwed the lid back on before starting to play the guitar along with his brothers who were still on the drums and bass.

[Alvin]

I Took My Baby  
On A Saturday Bang  
Boy Is That Girl With You

[AJ]  
Yes We're One And The Same  
Now I Believe In Miracles  
And A Miracle  
Has Happened Tonight  
But, If  
You're Thinkin'  
About My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White

[Alvin]  
They Print My Message  
In The Saturday Sun  
I Had To Tell Them  
I Ain't Second To None

And I Told About Equality  
An It's True  
Either You're Wrong  
Or You're Right

[Munkers and Alvin]  
But, If  
You're Thinkin'  
About My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White

[Blake]  
I Am Tired Of This Devil  
I Am Tired Of This Stuff  
I Am Tired Of This Business  
Sew When The  
Going Gets Rough  
I Ain't Scared Of  
Your Brother  
I Ain't Scared Of No Sheets  
I Ain't Scare Of Nobody  
Girl When The  
Goin' Gets Mean

[Simon Rapping]  
Protection  
For Gangs, Clubs  
And Nations  
Causing Grief In  
Human Relations  
It's A Turf War  
On A Global Scale  
I'd Rather Hear Both Sides  
Of The Tale  
See, It's Not About Races  
Just Places  
Faces  
Where Your Blood  
Comes From  
Is Where Your Space Is  
I've Seen The Bright  
Get Duller  
I'm Not Going To Spend  
My Life Being A Color

[AJ]  
Don't Tell Me You Agree With Me  
When I Saw You Kicking Dirt In My Eye

But, If  
You're Thinkin' About My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White

I Said If  
You're Thinkin' Of  
Being My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White

[Alvin]  
I Said If  
You're Thinkin' Of  
Being My Brother  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White

[Sophia]  
Ooh, Ooh  
Yea, Yea, Yea Now  
Ooh, Ooh  
Yea, Yea, Yea Now

[Alvin and the Munkers]  
It's Black, It's White  
It's Tough For You  
To Get By  
It's Black , It's White, Whoo

It's Black, It's White  
It's Tough For You  
To Get By  
It's Black , It's White, Whoo

On the Final Whoo, Fireworks covered the stage and the two groups were covered by smoke. Suddenly a eerie music began to play before lights reveal the two groups in two lines. One line was Alvin, Simon and Theodore. The Other was AJ, Sophia and Blake. The music then turned in to rock and roll music and the Chipmunks took the centre stage.

[Theodore]

You're all alone in the middle of the night  
Something moves in the cold moonlight  
You're trying not to scream but you gotta let it out  
And it makes you wanna, you wanna, you wanna shout

[Chipmunks]  
There's things out there  
Sneaking up behind you  
Things out there  
That'll chill you to the bones  
There's things out there  
Sneaking up behind you  
Things out there  
That'll chill you to the bones  
Those things out there  
You know their gonna find you  
No matter where you go, you know  
There's things out there

[Simon]  
Running through the graveyard, bumping into trees  
Something reaches out and pulls you to your knees  
Trying to get away, you don't know if you can  
And your staring at the, at the old wolf man

[Munkers]  
There's things out there  
Sneaking up behind you  
Things out there  
That'll chill you to the bones  
There's things out there  
Sneaking up behind you  
Things out there  
Don't go out alone  
Those things out there  
You know their gonna find you  
No matter where you go, you know  
There's things out there

[Blake/Sophia]  
Things that'll chase you  
Things that'll eat you  
Things that'll jump out and say their glad to meet you  
Vampires, witches, goblins, and ghosts  
But you know the ones that scare you the most

[Alvin/AJ]  
Are those things out there  
Waiting in the darkness  
Things out there  
With the bright red eyes  
Things out there  
Better watch where your going  
Cause you never know when there are, when there are, when there are  
Things out there  
You know the sky is falling  
Things out there  
Better run for home  
There's things out there  
You can hear your mommy calling  
Your never gonna know when there are, when there are, when there are  
Things out there  
Things out there  
Things out there  
Things out there

The crowds were cheering and pushing forward again. The Chipettes were watching from the side waiting their cue. Sophia walks up to Alvin. "So Alvin, are the girls at the same level of boys in rock and roll yet? Brittany asks me to ask you this question." Said Sophia. Alvin pretend to think about it before saying no.

Brittany and her sisters walked on to the stage to the music of the girls of Rock and Roll. And the groups serprated into two groups which were girls in one and the boys in the other.

[Girls]  
Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
I'm heading for the city lights  
Radio blasting on the way to the club  
Gonna rock this town tonight

"You're livin' in a man's world"  
They tell us  
But we ain't gonna buy it  
The things they trying to sell us now...

'Cause we're the girls of Rock N' Roll  
(oooooooh oh!)  
Yeah we're the girls of Rock N' Roll  
(Rock N Roll ol ol ah!)

[Boys]  
Oh yeah!  
Curtains up and I'm ready to go  
My guitar is in my hand  
There's nothing more that I'd rather do  
Than play in a rock n roll band

What we have is what we will be given  
Headed for the top  
(Don't ya know!)  
We'll never stop  
believing now...

'Cause we're the boys of Rock N' Roll  
(You better believe it, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!)  
Yeah, we're the boys of Rock 'n Roll  
(Rock n' Roll oh)

[Girls]  
We are the girls  
We are the girls  
We are the girls of rock n' roll

[Boys]

We are the boys  
We are the boys  
We are the boys of Rock n' roll'

Cause we're the boys of Rock n' Roll  
(ooooh oh oh oh)

[Girls]

Yeah we're the girls of Rock n' Roll  
(Better be believing that we are)

[Boys]

Yeah we're the boys of Rockn' Roll  
(Rock and Roll)

[Girls]

Yeah we're the girls of Rock n' Roll  
(Rock 'n Rock 'n Roll)

[Boys]

Yeah we're the boys of Rock n' Roll  
(Rock and Roll)

[Girls]

Yeah we're the girls or Rock n' Roll  
(Rock 'n Rock 'n Roll)

[Boys]

Yeah we're the boys of Rock n' Roll  
(Gonna rock and roll and rock and roll and rock and roll)

[Girls]

Yeah we're the girls of Rock n' Roll  
(Gonna rock n' roll)

Sophia and the chipettes then entered into another song whilst Boys went to the side and went into a huddle.

[Brittany]

Boys call you sexy  
And you don?t care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name

[Sophia]  
Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name

[Sophia and the Chipettes]  
Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don?t know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

[Eleanor]  
They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

[Jeanette]  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say

[Sophia]  
You don?t know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say

[Sophia and the Chipettes]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

[Brittany]  
I see them staring at me  
Ooh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cuz what I do  
No one can do it better

You can talk about me  
Cuz I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me  
And I know you want it, oh

[Sophia and the Chipettes]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

The Boys now walked back to the centre stage. "One, Two. A one, Two, Three Go!" yelled Alvin.

[Alvin]

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

[AJ]

And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys

[AJ and Blake with the Chipmunks]  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
Ohhhhhh

[Simon]  
Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
In this crystal ball

[Blake]

It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand. (One night stand, off!)

[AJ and Blake with the Chipmunks]  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter  
ohhhh

[Theodore]  
(They say) I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms, collecting page-six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Get you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away  
From getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

[AJ and Blake with the Chipmunks]  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great (even though they weren't so great)  
He tastes like you only sweeter

The girls rejoined the group for the final chorus.

[Chipmunks, Chipettes and the Munkers]  
One night yeah one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

[Until Fade]

"I'm sorry, but that all we got time for. Thanks very much for listening and good night." Yelled Alvin before everyone walks off the stage to the cheering fans.

**I'm Back and that was the last concert Chapter**

**Big Announcement next Chapter.**


	21. Surprise

**Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block.**

**Person on the phone-Bold**

* * *

Chapter 20- Surprises

It has been two weeks since the concert and Alvin was just getting a band aid because he just stabbed himself in the finger. He'd just been trying to slice onions for a salad. "OW. Damn it! Where did I place those things." Muttered Alvin as he rummaged through the drawers. The Munkers were at school and Alvin was left along for the day. Like he had for the last ten years. Simon and Theodore visited Alvin all the time since he was discovered, but now it's was back to normal until his children get home.

His Children, the press was so dumb. The truth was in front of them and they put two and two together and got three. Alvin was brought out of his world as his phone rang. Alvin picked it up and answered it whilst rummaging in a cupboard.

"Hello, Alvin Seville speaking." Alvin said into the phone.

"**Nice to know I got the right Number"** came a male voice. It sound familiar.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Alvin asked as he found a band aid and wraps it around his finger.

"**Sorry, my name is Jack Winters. We met before your disappearance." **Alvin nodded as he remembered the CEO of KIIS FM (A.N: I don't know the CEO of KIIS FM. But the Station exists.)

"Oh, yes. Well Jack, what can I do to help?" said Alvin.

"**Alvin, I'll be blunt. I want you to have a talk show on my station. You can decide how it's run and have who you want on it. I am willing to pay you ****540,000 Dollars per year, plus bonuses."**

Alvin's breath was caught in his throat. His own talk show. He could be like Rocking Rod who the chipmunks sent their first song to. "I thank you for your offer, but I need time to think about it." Alvin said emotionlessly.

**

* * *

**

Four Hours later

"Dad, I'm home." Said Sophia as she puts down her bag and enters the living room. Alvin motions to the sofa before sitting down with her.

"Sophia, I have a question for you. And I want you to answer this truthfully. Today, I got a job offer from KIIS Fm to work as a talk show host in LA. Do you think I should take it? Said Alvin.

Sophia's eyes widen as AJ and Blake enter the room. "Whoa, Dad. What did you do to Sophia?" said AJ as he waved a hand in front of Sophia's eyes.

"Yeah, she looks like a cat in front of a car." Said Blake.

"Dad's got an offer as a talk show for TIIS FM." Said Sophia coming out of her trance.

AJ and Blake enter the same trance that Sophia was in a minute ago. Alvin got annoyed and yelled "NOW STOP THAT!" The boys laughed at Alvin's face before growing sober. "What do you think we should do. AJ, Blake and Sophia exchanged looks before nodding.

Sophia said "We think that you"

**

* * *

**

At TIIS Fm Radio station

The Chipettes with Simon and Theodore entered the building to a amazing reception. It was bold and modern, trying to replicate the aim of TIIS FM aim. A Receptionist walks up to them and says "I'm sorry to say that a mister Alvin Seville is at the Broadcasting Studio now. The host wants you to join him as soon as possible."

"Oh god. Better not keep him waiting." Said Simon. As they walked up, they talked about the new host. TIIS FM had made big announcements about the new host. But no one knew who it was. There had been rumors.

The group arrived at the broadcasting studio and enters the door. They were greeted with the sight of Alvin sitting in a chair with a clipboard of notes. Alvin also had a jug of water and a pen in his hand as he reads through the notes and crosses out something on the notes. He then looks up and see the group. "I thought you weren't going to make it. We start in two minutes."

"Where is the Host" asked Brittany, looking around the empty room.

"You're looking at him, Brit." Said Alvin smiling at the surprised faces. "What you thought I was going to spend all my life out in that village, you're joking. It's now our summer home or get away place. The Munkers are being signed up to our old school. And we have one minute, we can talk after." Alvin never motioned them into chairs before grabbing the headphones and did his cue and introduced his guests. He then turned to his guests and did a small smile.

"Okay, let's start with the three girls who went from an orphanage to family girls to big time stars. They all have their talents from a great cook to makeover wizard to a girl version of Einstein. But when they get together on stage, they blow their rivals out of the water. And they also prove their critics wrong as well. They were know at the age of 11 as the female version of the chipmunks, Now they are known as the chipettes. Weird because at the start you weren't called the chipettes were you?

"That's right. At the start, we were called the chipmunks. We then met Alvin, Simon and Theodore and started this sing off to the rights for the name. We won because we rigged the chipmunks mikes which was nothing compared to what Alvin did to Brit. Then at the concert we had, people booed us for having the name of the chipmunks therefore Alvin thought of the name the Chipettes. And that is that story." Said Eleanor.

"Well, in the last few minutes, I've had several question being mailed in. Do you mind answering them?" asked Alvin. The group nodded their approval.

**

* * *

**

And that's this chapter done.

**If you have any questions about the story so far. Review or PM me and I'll put it in.**

**Sorry for the wait.**


	22. Telling the World

**Bold = Phone**

**Unlined and Bold= Text Message**

**Chapter 21- Radio Show and telling the world**

**Interview Time**

Alvin had done most of the interviews perfectly. He'd included humour, Music and questions. Everyone in the studio had been teased a little by him and the phones lines with questions from the phone in haven't stop ringing. It's was all going well until this question

"Okay, Next we have a phone call from Jenny. Hello Jenny." Said Alvin switching to the phone line.

"**Wow. I can't believe I made it. Hi Alvin. I have a question for you and Brittany."**

Alvin looked nervous at this question as he said "Okay Jenny. What is the question" His smile fixed on his face. _"Please don't let it be about our relationship. God. I beg you."_

"**What is happening between you and Brittany? Are you two back together?"**

"_I HATE YOU GOD!"_ Alvin laughed weakly before saying "Me and Brittany are currently not see each other. I really like her, but there are other factors in this situation" whilst pulling at the collar of the shirt.

"**Really. What other factors are there?"**

Alvin was about to answer before a text message hit his Iphone. It read.

**Dad**

**Just tell them! **

**Love U**

**Sophia**

Alvin sighed before saying. "The other factor is that I'm a father to three great Children. I love them all and they are the best Children ever. And they have been in the music Business in front of the whole world. Today I'm Proud to say that I'm the dad of AJ, Blake and Sophia Seville. AKA the Munkers."

A few seconds later, Calls came pouring in and began to bombard Alvin with question about the Munkers

**Next Day**

**Alvin's Radio Confession.**

**Munkers are Seville's!**

**I had Alvin's Three Children!**

**Was it all a scam?**

Alvin read the Newpapers and magazine headline before picking up the pile and chucking them onto the bonfire. _"What a load of rubbish!"_His House had become a campsite for the press and He paid for everyone to go on Holiday whilst he sort it out. _"So LOVE DOCTOR! How are you going to sort it out_

**I know it's short but I thought I would do a really Short Chapter followed by a really big one**

**And It's contains the one you've been waiting for.**

**Sorry again.**

**Review**


	23. He Finally Returns It

Chapter 22- He Finally Returns It.

**In Hawaii**

Brittany relaxed into the sun bed in Alvin's hired Villa. Once the new broke, Alvin hired them all a private jet and a villa. AJ and Blake had challenge Theodore and Eleanor to a match of water polo with Dave and Simon making up teams. Jeanette couldn't because she was now pregnant with twins. The doctors told her to say off her feet and that is what she was doing. Sophia walked out with a nervous, but hopefully look. In her hand was an envelope. She stopped in front of Brittany before handing over the envelope.

Brittany lowers her Sunglasses to look inside. Inside was a one way ticket to LA and a taxi to Alvin's house. "What!" Yelled Brittany. Sophia flinched and everyone looked over to them. AJ and Blake looked curious whilst the others were confused.

"Dad still loves you. You just need to break through that stubborn old fool. Personally I need another girl in the house before I go crazy and murder AJ and Blake for leaving stuff around the house." Said Sophia.

"What kind of stuff, Sis?" the pair asked in unison.

"Week old food, dirty clothes and a lack of personal hygiene for a start." Snapped back Sophia. The two boys opened their mouth and said.

"Our daring Sophia, It-"

"-Shocks us so badly-"

"-That you seem to hate-"

"-Us for been us.-"

"-Nice one AJ-"

"-Thanks Blake. Now where were we?-"

"Enough." Said Dave interrupting AJ and Blake. "Sophia, I think that's it is up to Brittany to decide what she does. Wait a minute. Where has she gone?" Whilst the boys were talking, Brittany had gotten up and ran inside the house. Five minutes, she had changed and carrying a bag towards the waiting taxi. The Munkers, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, Theodore and Dave ran out as the taxi pulled away. They then turned and looked at Sophia.

"What?" asked Sophia, a smile of pure delight on her face.

**Seville Home, Several Hours Later**

Brittany saw the house approaching from distance in her taxi's window. The flashes of the camera cover the house before turning on the taxi. Brittany pulls on a pair of sunglasses on and exits the taxi before the press descends on her like hawks.

"Miss Miller, What do you say about Alvin cheating on you?"

"Brittany. Are you here to make up?"

"What do you say about the Munkers as Alvin's children."

Brittany paused before the sea of mikes. She then turned around and said "I want everyone gone before I call the police for invasion of privacy."

A female report then spoke up. "Miss Miller, we are just interested in Alvin and the Munkers relationship and how it came about."

Brittany then had a brainwave which was rare for her. "You want an exclusive?" The female reporter nodded before Brittany pulled her in the house along with her photographer. "Alvin! Where are you?" yelled Brittany. Alvin then entered in a pair of jeans and a plain black tee shirt.

"Brittany? I thought I sent you away from this?" said Alvin before noticing the female reporter alongside her. "Who this?"

"I brought her in for an Exclusive. Let her publish your story and then they will go away." Said Brittany gesturing towards the press who remained outside trying to get pictures of inside the house.

Alvin nodded to that idea. "Ok. Brit. Sounds a good idea. So" said Alvin turning to the reporter. "What do you want to know? And please don't ask any stupid questions like my favourite colour because that would be really annoying."

**Two Hours Later**

Alvin and Brittany were sitting opposite each other. The reporter, whose name was Lisa Simpson, had left half an hour ago. "What Now Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know, Brittany." Said Alvin.

"Okay. I want to propose something." Said Brittany.

"What is that?" asked Alvin.

"I ask you a question and you give your honest answer. I don't want any half truths. Just everything. Okay?" said Brittany.

"Fine."

Brittany took a deep breath before asking. "Do you love me?"

"Yes. With all my heart." Whispered Alvin.

"Then why don't we get back together?" asked Brittany.

"Because of two reasons." Said Alvin, looking Brittany in the eyes.

"Let's hear them then." Demanded Brittany moving closer to Alvin.

"I'm a father to three children." Said Alvin. "I gotta take in their view on this."

"Alvin. Part of the reason I came here was because your daughter set everything up with her allowance. And all three of your children gave their blessing so chuck that reason out of the window." Said Brittany smirking at the stunned expression on Alvin's face. "What else?"

"I killed a man, Brittany." Said Alvin standing up. "As I was escaping with Jill. I shot a man from point blank range."

Brittany stood there in silence before answering. "Did he threaten you? Jill? Our families?"

"He said he was going to kidnap you." Said Alvin.

"Then I don't care! Alvin. Look at your body. He tortured you and threaten to ruin our lives before moving on to other people. He either belongs in Prison or as you've done, Dead. I love you since that day we met. All those stupid arguments we got in, I'd treasured. The time we went around the world, I'd miss you so bad, it hurts. I kept the doll that looks like you and hugged it every night from the time I'd got it to now. When you went missing, when I wasn't performing, I sat next to a phone or had my mobile on me just encase you were found. Then my heart broke when I found out about your children because I feared I'd lost you. You then shattered the pieces when you denied me again." Brittany then could say anymore because she curled up in a ball and cried. Alvin looked at her in pain and confusion. He then ran upstairs before returning.

"Brittany, Please look at me." Whispered Alvin. Brittany raised her head before gasping in surprise. In Alvin's hand was a sparking engagement ring. "I wanted to give you this on the night I disappeared. That's why I was so tense that night. Now I ask you Brittany Miller. Will you marry me?"

Happy tears leaked out of Brittany's eyes as she whispered "Yes."

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter.

**No Hints for next Chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	24. A Secret Night

**This Chapter is based around Christmas Period and contains a good surprise.**

**Chapter 23 – A Secret Night.**

**The Munkers' home, 7:00pm. 24****th ****of December**

Alvin pulled tight the knot for the tie. He check himself in the mirror as the doorbell rang. "Kid. Grandpa Dave is here!" yelled Alvin. AJ and Blake leaped off the sofa and ran to the door.

"Grandpa! He's got presents." They yelled as they hugged Dave. Dave chuckled before Simon appeared in the door.

"Alvin. That was Jean! They are waiting for us!"yelled Simon.

"Oh god. Dave. You okay babysitting?" said Alvin.

"Sure Alvin. I'm sure I got this." Said Dave smiling.

AJ and Blake looked up at this. Sophia came over from the sofa. "Hey Dad. Where are you going?"

"I got a Christmas party to attend. I'll be back later. Sophia. I'm putting Dave in charge. Help him keep an eye on those two."

"Who? Us?" said AJ and Blake smiling.

"Right Kids. I'm off to this party. Take care of your Granddad. He's getting old." Said Alvin before running with Simon to the car.

"I'm not old." Muttered Dave before turning to the Munkers. "So what do you want to do?"

"Karaoke?" said AJ with Blake nodding.

"Sure. But the song must have a Christmas theme." Said Dave.

"oh I got a good one." Said Sophia. "Sorry Boys. But this is a solo Song for me."

"aww." Said AJ and Blake.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)

**With Alvin and Simon**

"Simon. Come on. It's one thing for the groom to be late for his wedding. I have a deadline." Moans Alvin as the pair races through the small village approaching the church.

"Alvin. I know you are nervous. But moaning isn't going to make it better." Yelled Simon.

"And you're suppose to be the best man." Teased Alvin.

"Shut up!" yelled Simon.

Alvin laughed before turn pale as they drew alongside the church. The pair got out and ran inside. Theodore stood at the door, waiting for them. "They are waiting for you. The Priest put them in a spare room. Now get your arse to the altar." Alvin then stood at the altar as the music began to play.

_I gotta take a little time_  
_A little time to think things over_  
_I better read between the lines_  
_In case I need it when I'm older_

Alvin stared as Brittany then appeared in a dazzling white dress. She Smiled at the stunned look on Alvin's face as he took her hand before they turned to face the Priest.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

The priest watched as Jeanette and Eleanor took their places by his brothers.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness a union of these two Chipmunks. Who have made it through so much over the tears and remained strong through it all….Do you Brittany Miller take this man Alvin Seville to have and hold through sickness and in health till death do you part?

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

She smiled and stared at him and responded "Yes I do."

Simon handed Alvin the band and he slid it on Brittany's finger over her engagement ring smiling. Then the priest stared at Alvin.

_I'm gonna take a little time_  
_A little time to look around me_  
_I've got nowhere left to hide_  
_It looks like love has finally found me_

"Do you Alvin Seville take this woman Brittany Miller to have and to hold, to cherish and love; through sickness and health till death do you part?"

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
_I don't know if I can face it again_  
_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_  
_To change this lonely life_

Alvin paused for a few minutes before whispering in Brittany's ear. "For you."

_I wanna know what love is_  
_I want you to show me_  
_I wanna feel what love is_  
_I know you can show me_

"I do."

Eleanor handed Brittany the band and she slid it on his ring finger smiling.

_I wanna know what love is_  
_I want you to show me_  
_And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is_  
_And I know, I know you can show me_

The priest cleared his throat.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Seville. You may now kiss the bride."

Alvin lifted her veil and their lips met and he embraced her tightly

_Let's talk about love_  
_I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside_  
_I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love_  
_I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide_  
_I know you can show me, yeah_

"Love you to Mrs. Brittany Seville." Said Alvin before picking her up and carrying out of the church.

**Next Morning, 25****th**** of December**

The Munkers was sitting in living room waiting for their dad to come down. "Where is he. There is presents to be unwrapped!" exclaimed AJ. Alvin then entered the room.

"Hey kids." Said Alvin.

"What took you so long?" asked Sophia.

"I was with your biggest surprise present." Said Alvin.

"What type of present?" asked Blake with wide eyes, hoping for something cool.

Alvin smiled as he yelled, "You can come out now." Brittany then walked nervously into the room.

"Oh Hey Brittany. What are you doing here?" asked just smiled and showed the kids the Ring on her hand.

"Kids. I would like to introduce to Mrs Brittany Seville. Your new mom." Said Alvin. The stunned silence lasted for two minutes before Sophia got up and gave Brittany a big hug. Brittany returned the hug before the two boys joined in as well. Tears were in everyone's eyes.

"Listen. I don't want to be a annoying person who steals your dad. I want to care for you like you were my own. Can you accepted that?" said Brittany.

The Munkers pulled away and said together. "Yes Mum."

Alvin just watched as his family hugged again. He now had a perfect life. Brittany was his wife and they had three amazing children. What more can someone want for Christmas?

**

* * *

**

That is that Chapter.

**Next Chapter is the epilogue.**

**Read and Review!**


	25. The Final Ending

The Final Chapter –Time of our Lives

**At a Graveyard.**

Alvin walks through the snow to reach the headstone. Snow covers the top. Alvin's mood became sad at the sight of the grave and he then placed the white lilies below the writing. The Grave reads

**RIP**

**Jill Olivia Evans**

**Loving Mother.**

"Hey Jill. Um. It has been twenty years since that day you died. They have all grown up." Started Alvin. "Um. I haven't got a idea what to say here so here it goes."

"I got back with Brittany after quite a few years of not see her. We got married and she'd made me a better person. She managed to help me with the munkers and a few others. After our honeymoon, she became pregnant. Two girls. Sophia was over the moon with that. We all were. We named the eldest Rose because of her eyes. She has the most expressive eyes which turn red when she get mad. The youngest we called Olivia because of you and the Chippette's human friend at the orphanage. AJ and Blake has made her into the prankster of the family."

"Now Simon and Jeanette. I did crash their wedding, but it was nothing compared to what AJ and Blake did at Theodore and Eleanor's wedding. Back to Simon and Jeanette. They won Nobel awards before settling down with their triplets. Two girls and one boy. Their two girls are the perfect clone of Simon and Jeanette however their boy is like me! He tries to be like his cool uncle Alvin and gets into trouble for stupid things. However he is a smart boy if he tries." Alvin chuckles before sitting down beside the grave.

"Theodore and Eleanor. Theo's idea of a proposal was to put the ring in a champagne glass. However Eleanor nearly swallowed it. She'd didn't because Theodore knocked the glass out of her hand. The Glass broke and Theodore had to spend minutes looking through the shattered pieces before getting down on one knees and popped the question. Next month, they were married. They are now expecting the first child.

Now on to your children. Heh. You would be so proud of them Jill. AJ is now engaged to a great lady. May is a chipette who was part of a duo. AJ and May met in a charity event and hit off with a argument. The next day, AJ walked up to her and took her off her feet and kiss her there and then. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. But after a conversation with AJ and May, I saw how much they loved each other so I said yes and let them date. AJ proposed two weeks ago.

Blake is still unattached, but the other part of that Chippette Duo, Carmen has shown interest and those two have been spending a lot of time together.

Sophia is the hard one here. She being on several dates with different boys and mostly came home disappointed. However, I'm sure there is someone out there for her." Alvin sighed before standing up. "Jill. I wish you were here to see how they are. Brittany has done a great job with helping me raise them. They would make you so proud. They have made me proud." A single tear leaks out of Alvin's eye. "Oh, They gave me a letter. I'm not supposed to read it so I'll leave it with the flowers." Alvin puts the letter inside the bunch of lilies before straight up.

"Bye Jill. Thanks for everything. Rest in peace." Alvin said before walking away from the grave. As he exits the graveyard, his phone rings. His caller id shows it was Brittany.

"Hey Brit." Alvin said once he answered it.

"Alvin. Ellie's in Labour!" yelled Brittany.

"On my way. Where is she?" said Alvin as he got in his car.

"en-route to Hosipital. Now get your furry tail here now!" Brittany said before hanging up.

Alvin smiles as he pulls out before driving off into the distance.

**

* * *

**

**Alvin's New Life is FINISHED.**

**It was longer than I intended but I enjoyed making it.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and for those who haven't. Now is a great time.**

**Now I'm on to my other stories.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Fighter 54**


End file.
